Full Moon wo Sagashite II
by Akisame Moonlight
Summary: He told his body to get up off the ground… but it wouldn’t respond and before he knew what happened… Yuki started to cry... Ch12: Yuki's Past and Identity
1. The New Singer: Kouyama Mitsuki

**Summary:**

It's a year later after Full Moon's final performance and Mitsuki finally recovered from her operation. She decides to give her singing career another shot, though she isn't really use to singing as herself in front of millions. When she saw Takuto and she wants him to remember her. Meanwhile in the shinigami world the Boss isn't pleased that Mitsuki is going to try to find a way to restore Takuto's memories, so he sent two shinigamis down to stop her. Another adverture begins with Mitsuki as Full Moon again, how? Find out for yourself!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite.**

----------------------------------------------

**The New Singer; Kouyama Mitsuki**

"Just look at him! This is so unfair!"

"You can say that again!"

"What's so great about him?"

"He gets to leave while we're still here slaving away!"

"Silents."

The three shinigamis stopped complaining as they were approached by a masked shinigami. He stopped walking about 5 feet away from them. He wore a black cloak with a hood over top his head. His mask was white with a bit of red on the eyes. The three shinigami froze, the sight of him made the hairs on their neck stand.

"Let's get out of here," whispered one of the shinigami to the others.

"You don't have to tell us twice," they whispered back. They took one last look at the masked shinigami before dashing off.

He watched as they took off like a coward. He smirked. _Pathetic_. He gazed at the sky wondering about what they said. He had to agree with them, it was unfair that Takuto gets to be a human again while the rest of them are still shinigamis.

"Yuki!"

He spun around to see his partner coming this way. He wore a grey pant and a white t-shirt with a forest green vest. He has a matching green hat with dog like ears on them. He finally reached Yuki with a smile. Apparently his smile was bugging him.

"Stop smilin'. What do you want Ryuichi?"

"Oh nothing really, just looking for you," smiled Ryuichi happily.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Just because."

"Grrr... act your age stupid!"

"Act yours."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're way too mature and serious for your age... kid," he joked. Yuki stared at him coldly.

"I'm not a kid. If you got nothing to say I'm leaving," Yuki hissed as he walked away.

"Wait... I do got something to say-"

"That's not another one of you lame jokes."

"It's not. The boss wants to see us. It's about Takuto and that girl Kouyama Mitsuki."

Yuki stopped. He looked at him to see the seriousness in his eyes. _Kouyama, huh?_

----------------------------------------------

"So what do you think Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki looked at Ooshige-san nervously as she fiddling around with her hair. Her eyes were cast down. She put one hand on her throat, wondering about Ooshige-san's question...

_Ding-dong_

"_I'll get it!" Mitsuki said cheerfully. She opened the door to see her manager, Ooshige-san, standing there._

"_Hello Mitsuki, so how are you today?" she asked cheekfully._

"_Fine thanks! Please come in." Mitsuki step aside as she let the brown haired woman in. They went over to the sit down somewhere. "So what brings you here?"_

"_Well, first off I was wondering how's your voice? Is okay? Does it still hurt?"_

"_It's getting better, yes and no. I think I'm able to sing again! Though, Wakaouji-sensei said I still need to take it easy for a bit."_

"_That's great! Anyways my main reason I came here is to ask you this..."_

"_What is it? Something wrong?"_

"_Oh no, not at all. I was wondering if well, I don't know how to put this but what would you say if you tried your singing career again? This time, not as Full Moon but as yourself, Kouyama Mitsuki."_

_Mitsuki's eyes widen, just then the images of Takuto and Meroko appeared. Mitsuki won't allow herself to cry no matter how much she wanted to..._

Mitsuki thought for a while almost five minutes, before she finally spoke. "I don't know."

"Huh? What do you mean 'I don't know'? Don't you want to be a singer?" Ooshige-san asked with a hint of worriless in her voice. Just then she saw a tear drop flow down Mitsuki's cheek. "Oh Mitsuki," she hugged to fourteen year old girl tightly. Patting her back, trying to comfort her. "It's Takuto and Meroko, isn't it?"

Mitsuki looked up at her, "Part of the reason yes," she muttered. "The other part is that well, I just don't think I'll be able to, well do it again..."

Ooshige-san stared at her as if an alien took the real Mitsuki and replaced her with a fake. She felt sad yet angry both at the same time. Was this really the same Mitsuki who love to sing more than anything else in the world? No, it wasn't! Just then she spoke without thinking, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MITSUKI-CHAN!"

"Ahhh!" screamed the frighten Mitsuki. They both were staring at each other face to face; no one was moving a muscle. "O...Ooshige-...san?"

"Sorry Mitsuki," apologized Ooshige-san quietly as she sat down. "I didn't mean to do that. You just...weren't acting like the Mitsuki I knew, the Mitsuki who love to sing..."

Mitsuki turned to look at Ooshige-san. "I-"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" demanded a voice as the sliding doors swung open with a **bang**.

Mitsuki and Ooshige-san turned in fear as the doors slam wide open, and standing there was none other than Tanaka-san, the house keeper. She looked at the two terrified faces of Mitsuki and Ooshige-san, surprised that there weren't any robbers or street punks in the room. She studied the room, hard. Finally she spoke up. "Errr...what's going on here? Mitsuki-chan, what happened? The way you screamed, it sounded like... well…"

Mitsuki turned red and lowered her head. Then she mumbled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"No, I'm sorry," said Ooshige-san apologetically. "I was the one who startled her, didn't mean to cause such a commotion."

"Oh," was all she said before leaving.

Ooshige-san turned back to Mitsuki, with a serious look on her face. "Mitsuki, have faith in yourself. Don't be afraid of what the future holds, embrace it. That's the only way you'll get better. So what do you say?

Once again poor Mitsuki was silent. She bright brown eyes seem dull for a moment there. But they brighten up again when Mitsuki smiled back at the woman and nodded her head. "Alright, but I can't guarantee anything. But I'll try."

----------------------------------------------

"That doesn't seem so hard," Ryuichi smiled lazily.

"That's what you always say," scolded Yuki after they left they're meeting with the boss. "Besides, he said that she's one stubborn girl." _Must have taken that from her father._

"So how long is this mission gonna last?" he asked curiously.

"Till one of them dies…"

----------------------------------------------

**Akisame:** So how do you like it? Please send in reviews! I love to see if you like it or not. Thanks! By the way I'm kinda making this like another season of Full Moon Wo Sagashite (but not as many episodes) because I love it and I wish there was another season (not sure if there is but I don't think so). So I decided to make my own and see what happens. xd Please Review!


	2. New Shinigami Friends

**FMWS II**

**FunkieCookie**Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Note: Oh and there's gonna some stuff in some chapters about a person. She's really important to my fanfic. But I'm not gonna give her name or much detail about the person. It'll make sense soon. Just wait till the later, later, later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Moon, if I did then Full Moon wouldn't end like how it ended.

----------------------------------------------

**New Shinigami Friend**

"_Oh what's that Kouyama-san?" asked a young looking girl with plain orange hair and dull hazel eyes. Her hair covered her right eye. Her skin was pale as snow._

_Kouyama Hazuki flushed in a bright shade of red. She quickly covered the blue box she held in her hands. "A… um, nothing! Nothing at all."_

_The girl noticed right away she was lying. She stuck up her bottom lip and gave her a sad puppy face, one she couldn't refuse to. "Oh pretty, pretty please!"_

"… _Alright, but don't tell anyone about this. 'K?"_

"_You can count on me!" promised the young lass. She inched closer to Hazuki, so curious about what's inside the box._

"_This…" Hazuki began, in slightly blushing. Her brown hair was all loose over her face and brown eyes that are mixed that worriness and hope. "This is for Aoi-kun."_

"_Aoi…-kun?" The girl questioned._

"_Yeah, I… I wanna finally admit my feeling to him this Tuesday… on Valentine's Day."_

Admit you feelings? No! You can't! He's mine! _She felt anger towards her friend. Bit her lips, feeling betrayed. But instead at protesting her feeling she said this as happy as she possibly can. "You go do that. If you're lucky, he'll like you back the same way." _I'll get him first! Just you wait!

_Just you wait!_

_Just you wait!_

_Just you wait…_

Shooting out of bed, breathing heavily, heart pounding non-stop. A person with shiny orange hair and beautiful hazel eyes sat there for what seems like an eternity. Her pale face has become even paler if that was even possible. She putted her hands on her hand.

_Why! Why do I keep dreaming about my past? Why is it haunting me? Why? Why can't I be treated like everyone else? Why does everyone single me out? WHY?_

She felt tears forming in her eyes. She quick wiped them away. She can't be crying now, after all that's happened. She can't cry, laugh, smile or do any of that anymore. Her life was different now. She was going to settle things once and for all. After all, it's her duty to take lives away from others. Just like how she took the lives of those two she loved or rather d the most.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Yuki, is that her?"

The masked shinigami only nodded at the sight of the brown haired girl. She was nervous about going to the studio, that's all he could tell. He smirked from under his mask. _She could be easy to take care of._ He turned towards his lazy partner. "Hurry up, we need to get to the studio before she does."

"Yes sir!" he said teasingly and the two shinigamis flew faster to cut them off.

----------------------------------------------

"Nervous?" asked Ooshige-san, as she drove to the studio. Mitsuki didn't respond. "Mitsuki?… Mitsuki?... MITSUKI!"

"Ehh! Don't scare me like that!" sighed Mitsuki, nearly having a heart attack.

"Scare you? Don't scare me? Do you know how worried I am about you?" her manager complained. "You sure you're going to be alright?"

Mitsuki just nodded. It just wasn't the same as going to the studio without her two best friends. She missed Meroko's hyperness and Takuto… Takuto's cool and calmness. His worriness, even his temper! She missed him, and Meroko as well. They were like family to her but now… they're gone. Meroko for sure will be gone but Takuto… She seen Takuto about ten and a half months ago but after that he never appeared in her life ever again… _Takuto… where are you?_

The studio came into view, it's just like how she remembered it. S.E.E.D. Studio, the place where it all began. Mitsuki wanted to cry from the memories but she refuse to let herself cry just like that, she will see them again. Will!

Ooshige-san parked the car and they got out. Mitsuki took a deep breath before walking towards the entrances.

----------------------------------------------

"That's a stupid idea, you dope!" snorted Yuki.

"No it's not. It's fun! Lighten up a bit," as always the smiley Ryuichi well smiled. Then his face got serious. "Kids like you don't deserve to die so soon. Life is a precious gift that should be wasted. We, the shinigamis were fools to end our lives just cause of some minor thing."

"Saids you," Yuki's voice sounded bitter. "Be grateful you fool. By dying, we escaped all of our suffering and this cruel world. Don't you see? Life, life is just a way to punish us with its cruelty and by dying, is our way out of it."

Ryuichi stood (flew) there, speechless. How could anyone say they like dying, being in this horrid position? "I don't know what your reasons for committing suicides but you shouldn't say that. Don't you miss your family? Friends? Whose who love and care about you?"

"I don't need to waste my breath on you. Now hurry up!" The masked shinigami flew ahead towards the studio just as Mitsuki arrived.

"C'mon! Please! Can we try my plan! Please! Please! Please! … Pretty please?" the older of the two was really beginning to tick of the younger one.

"Fine! Just shut up!"

"Yah!"

"…"

After they finished their argument, they headed down in front of the entrances. Ryuichi grabbed his partner's hand and they sunk down into the ground and waited for the former pop star to come close. Just as she was say forty centimeters from where they were, Ryuichi's right hand surfaced.

----------------------------------------------

Mitsuki and Ooshige-san were having their girl talk and stuff. Mitsuki still seems nervous though, looking straight ahead towards the building didn't make her feel any better. Ooshige-san could tell, she wanted to cheer her up but somehow, she couldn't. Suddenly Mitsuki could feel herself falling down, like she slipped on something or did she? Falling, falling, falling. She thought this was going to be painful but no, it was soft. Wait! She wasn't on the ground, still standing, leaning but standing. Blinking she saw in front of her was a blue cottoned shirt. Mitsuki looked up to see a grey haired teen with blue-grey eyes. An overwhelming shock came to the fourteen year old. She pushed him away, smiling.

"Takuto!" grasped Mitsuki.

"Takuto…?" her manager too grasped.

----------------------------------------------

Shinigamis POV

----------------------------------------------

"TAKUTO!" both shinigamis also grasped. Suddenly Ryuichi got a hit punch in the head from his partner.

"Oww! What did you do that for?"

"Just look at what your 'great' plan just did. We have to spilt them apart not bring them together." Yuki sighed.

"Meanie," Ryuichi made a pouting face.

"From now on, I make the plans," Yuki soon disappeared inside.

Ryuichi sighed and he too left.

----------------------------------------------

Back to normal POV

----------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it! It's you!" cried the joyful Mitsuki. She embraced Takuto which took him off guard.

"It's you," Takuto pulled away from Mitsuki. "You're that girl I met several months ago."

Mitsuki wiped away her tears and smiled at him. "We met two years ago! Please remember!"

"Wha?" Takuto gave a look of confusion.

"Okay you two," Ooshige-san interrupted. "Let's at least get inside first. Wakaouji-kun must be wondering where we are."

"Oh that's right… ha, ha, I guess I kinda forgot," Mitsuki blushed. She turned towards Takuto. "I'll see you later… please?"

Hesitating for a sec, he nodded. "Since you already know who I am, what's your name?"

"Kouyama Mitsuki," introuduced Mitsuki as she bowed.

"Alright, later then," Takuto waved goodbye and headed in. Mitsuki and Ooshige followed in as well.

They walked down a hallway to where Wakaouji-sensei is. He greeted them and his glaze fell upon Mitsuki.

"So feeling well enough?" he asked, concerned.

"Ah ha," Mitsuki nodded.

"Well we might not do any recording or anything till next time," he said. It's been awhile so I'll let you relax this time."

Mitsuki sighed in relief but Ooshige-san placed a hand on her shoulders. "But that doesn't mean there's no work to be done today. You're gonna be on a radio station later on today, 'k?"

"Sure," Mitsuki replied and her manager and doctor left.

Mitsuki sighed, and looked into the mirror of a dressing room. Slowly she touched the mirror, watching her reflection, than closed her eyes. _I wish I was able to see _them _again… _Mitsuki opened her eyes and almost jumped five feet into the air. When she opened her eyes, standing there in the corner of the dressing room was two people. One was a guy with dog ears and tail and the other one was a guy in a cloak and wearing a mask. Mitsuki spun around and stared right at them. They didn't seem to notice Mitsuki as they were arguing once again. Mitsuki blinked in confusion before she spoke.

"Um… What are you doing here?" asked Mitsuki walking towards them.

The two stopped talking and turn towards the new pop star. No one said anything for what seems an eternity. The one with dog features turned his head back to the masked one and said with real terror in his voice. "Was she talking to us?"

"Well who else could she be talking to?" snorted the masked guy.

"WHAT! Hey wait! Why are you so calm at a time like this?"

"Are you really that surprised Ryuichi? After all she was able to see Kira and Yui after all."

"Kira? Yui?" questioned Mitsuki. "Kira Takuto and Yui Meroko? Do you know them? Are you two… shinigamis…?"

"OH NO! SHE FOUND ONE! WE'RE DOOMED!" Ryuichi exclaimed dramatically.

"Shut up you moron," said Yuki, as heartless as ever. Then she turned towards Mitsuki. "Yes, we are shinigamis. Your point?"

"Am I… going to die soon?" Mitsuki's eyes were cast down.

"Of course not stupid. You did take the operation after all." snapped the masked shinigami. "We have our reasons for being here, so just ignore us kid."

"That's gonna be a bit hard… Well anyways, what's your name?" asked Mitsuki. "Hopefully we can be friends!"

"Is she serious?" Ryuichi managed to say happily.

"Of course I am!" smiled the fourteen year old.

"Yeah, I hope so too! Well anyways, I'm Tatsuko Ryuichi and this is my _young assistance_,Matokai Yuki."

"I'm not your assistance dope and you're both idiots, who ever heard of shinigamis and humans being friends?" Yuki obviously said that.

"Takuto, Meroko and I were friends," answered Mitsuki. "Come on, please?"

"Whatever, do what you want but I'm not a part of this. Just don't forget what were here for, Ryuichi." Yuki disappeared through the walls leaving the other two dumbstruck that he didn't protest their actions.

----------------------------------------------

**Akisame: **Well what do you think? It was getting a bit long so I stopped it there. Please review!


	3. Full Moon

**FMWS II**

Note: Remember the note before the beginning of chapter one? Well scratch that out! Well the not giving a name part thing because it really irritates me when I head to keep saying this girl etc. So yeah…

**Disclaimer: **Do. Not. Own. Full. Moon. wo. Sagashite…

**Full Moon**

----------------------------------------------

"Kouyama-san?"

The childish shinigami floated along side the former pop star. He blushed one hand through his golden blond hair. He was a little flushed, Mitsuki could tell but didn't know why. She stopped walking and faced him.

"Please, call me Mitsuki, 'k?" Miksuki smiled.

Ryuichi blinked but then smiled back at her. "Alright… Mitsuki."

"So, was there something you wanted to talk about?" questioned the fourteen year old.

"Um…" Ryuichi bit his lips and bowed at her as quickly as he could. "I'm so sorry Mitsuki!"

"Wha?" Ryuichi could tell by the look on her face she didn't know what the heck he was talking about.

"This morning," Ryuichi was quiet. "When you fell, you didn't trip over anything. I… I…"

How Mitsuki understood what he meant. She smiled gracefully at her new friend. "It's alright. You were just doing your job… what ever that may be."

The dog shinigami wondered how she could be so forgiving, so sweet, so kind. That made him blushed. "Thanks!"

The girl giggled and grabbed the shinigami's hand and headed out towards the cafeteria.

----------------------------------------------

_A soft melody was played against the gentle spring breeze as dawn began to break into a glorious and peaceful morning. The birds were wide awake and singing softly along with the tune. The morning dew looked like glitter from far away. A young man around his mid-teen was sitting on a hill with a guitar in his hands. His hair was a bluish black colour. His eyes were a dark brown colour _(I think) _. He sang a soft and lovely tune._

"_Aoi-kun!" A voice came from behind._

_The young man stopped singing and smiled but didn't need to turn around. "Good morning Aiko-chan."_

_A young girl with a plain red skirt and a white t-shirt came running over. Her orange hair fell loosely over her shoulders and her hazel eyes were full of joy and happiness, she smiled at him. She giggled a bit. "I knew I'd find you here." Aiko blushed and twiddled with her fingers. "Maybe I sit with you?"_

"_Of course!" laughed Aoi. "So what brings this lovely maiden on this gorgeous spring morning?"_

_Once again she giggled. "You're so sweet Aoi-kun. You really didn't need to do that."_

"_Oh?" he smirked, messing up her hair. Aiko push him away playfully, even though she enjoyed that. "Seriously Aiko-chan, what are you doing up so early?"_

"_I should be asking you the same thing," she wrapped her arms around his and leaned her head against his shoulder. Aiko was now deep in thought, her eyes were cast with lonesome and anger. "I just need someone to talk to…"_

_Aoi's smile fell, he put a hand on the auburn haired girl's hand. He knew why she wanted to be away from her parents, especially this early in the morning; family problems. Not just normal family problems, huge ones. Aiko never talked about it, she always smiled, trying to hide the pain but deep inside she was terribly injured. He tried to help her, bring her happiness but there would always be a part inside of her that hurts like hell._

"_Aoi," Aoi snapped out of his thoughts and look down at the young girl. Her eyes were closed and she had one of her 'smiles' on. "Will you play for me…?"_

_He nodded and started to play a tune. Aiko drifted off and began to sing._

"_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara, every heart sunao ni nareru darou. Dare ni omoi tsutaetara, every heart kokoro mitasareru no darou…"_

_She sang so soft that no one can hear her unless they're sitting so close to her like Aoi. _Aiko's voice was so delicate, so lovely._ Aoi thought. _It's such a shame no one will be able to here it. If only… _He continued to play as she sang._

"_Osanai kioku no katasumi ni, atatakana basho ga aru so sweet. Hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa, itsumo kagayaiteita so shine…"_

"_Meguru meguru toki no naka de, bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru. Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara, kyou mo takai sora m-"_

_She stopped singing and began to cough, furiously. Aoi stopped playing and his eyes widen. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called 911. Soon the ambulance came, he too came with her. _I should have let her sing! I'm so stupid! _Aoi grew angry at himself for being so careless. _Why her? Why did this have to happen to her? She could have been happier if she didn't have… that…

----------------------------------------------

"So, can you transform into a stuff animal?" Misuki asked curiously.

Ryuichi laughed but nodded, soon he poof and a golden coloured dog stuffed animal appeared. Misuki held out her hand and Ryuichi fell into her arms. Mitsuki gave a little "aww!" and hugged him. He shinigami blushed, it kinda felt nice to be hugged even though you're already died. After their little talk they entered the cafeteria. It was a bit on the fancy side though not too much. Mitsuki, with Ryuichi in her arms, walked over to the counter to grab some food.

"Would you like anything too?" Mitsuki asked the shinigami.

"Nah, we stuff animals don't eat," Ryuichi teased. "Besides it would look kinda strange from other people's point of view if they saw toys eat."

"Oh yeah kinda forgot about that, sorry," Mitsuki made a cute face as she grabbed an apple from the counter. She paid the lady and walked towards an empty table. Suddenly just as she turned… wham! Mitsuki fell over along with Ryuichi, who happen to be sitting on the tray that fell…

"Oww…" Mitsuki rubbed her bottom in pain. Without looking up she apologized. "Oh I'm so sorry."

"No, I should be the one to apolog– Kouyama-san?"

"Huh?" Mitsuki looked up to face a tall, dark and handsome young man, none other than… "Takuto!"

The knocked over shinigami shot up his head as well. Yup it was him; Kira Takuto. Mitsuki smiled and picked up Ryuichi and the food she spilled. Takuto too bent down to help.

"I'm so sorry about that," Takuto said quietly.

"Don't worry about it!" smiled the brunette. "No damages done."

Takuto smiled back at her. _She has such a cute smile… wait! What am I saying! _Takuto blushed, and helped Mitsuki up.

"Thanks, say… would you like to have lunch with me?"

Surprised, his face turned into a brighter shade of red but quickly nodded. So they sat down and chat and ate and chat and ate and you get the point, moving on!

Ryuichi sat there just watching them talk, more like flirt to Ryuichi but doesn't matter. He lied on the table, bored. Wishing something would happen, something like… Suddenly he felt himself get pulled down to the floor. Painful; yes, who; who else? Yuki. He had a serious look on his face, well not that you could really tell but the strength in his grip showed that. He whacked him and caused the dog shinigami to transform back to him form. Yuki grabbed him by the collar and pulled him so they were face to mask.

"What do you think you were doing," hissed Yuki.

"Uh… pretending to be a doll…?" he gave a wary smile.

"Exactly," he replied back, w him harder this time. "You weren't doing you're job. Now smiley and cat boy are chatting up a storm. You're useless."

Soon Yuki disappeared leaving Ryuichi to sigh. _Knowing Yuki, Mitsuki's gonna have a rough time. _He looked up from under the table to see Mitsuki freaking out, Takuto confused and an angry looking Yuki in front of the teens. He has his arms crossed and he sensed a death aura around him. _Heh, I was so right!_

"Mitsuki," Yuki spoke more calmly towards her than expected.

Mitsuki had so many goosebumps throughout her entire body, she wanted to faint. Yuki's voice was so chilled and death like.

"Mitsuki," he started again. "Shouldn't you be going somewhere about now?"

The young adolescent gave him a 'What?' look. Yuki smirked and disappeared. Mitsuki's head was blank for a few seconds before looking right into a clock near by.

"Oh my goodness! I'm gonna be late!" she panicked as she saw it was almost two o'clock and Ooshige-san told her to be there at two! Then she turned to Takuto. "I'm sorry I have to-

"Go? Don't worry about it. Now hurry up, I'm sure you can make it in time."

Mitsuki nodded and ran off in a hurry. Ryuichi of course, in his shinigami form, followed her.

----------------------------------------------

"There you are!" exclaimed Ooshige-san in relief. "You almost gave me a heart attack there. Don't every do that again!"

"I'm so sorry," bowed Mitsuki apologetically.

They were inside Mitsuki's dressing room. Mitsuki had just arrived five minutes before two. Ooshige-san shook her head, sighing then left the room, closing the door behind her. The two shinigamis were also in the room, watching the event that just took place. Ryuichi, wishing he had popcorn and Yuki whacked him again for being a baka. Once her manager left, they noticed Mitsuki shivering, not because she was cold.

"Oh quit being a big baby," you know who said that. "It's just a stupid radio talk show."

"Don't be so mean, meanie!" Ryuichi made a face to his partner and float towards Mitsuki. "Nervous huh?" Mitsuki nodded. "Don't worry! You'll do great! You're gonna be the nest big thing!"

Mitsuki of course didn't felt the way he did. Her eyes shifted. Ryuichi scratched his head and gave an uneasy look, finally he spoke. "Mitsuki… would you… like to… be… Full Moon… again…?"

That question caught both Mitsuki's and Yuki's eye, both gave a surprising and confused look. Ryuichi manage to quickly say. "Well if Takuto could transform you than maybe I-

"YOU IDOIT!" Yuki slammed his fist into his partner's head. "DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK OF SUCK NONSENSE!"

"I just want to help, just look at the poor girl!" Ryuichi gave a puppy face, too bad Yuki isn't the type to fall for such things.

"We aren't angels of mercy. We're shinigamis and in case you forgotten we're death sprits. Besides," snorted Yuki. "You don't have enough power to transform her all by yourself."

"What do you mean?" Mitsuki joined in on their conversation.

"Ryuichi didn't die that long ago so basically, he's still a newbie at this. His powers need time to grow," he explained.

"Oh…" Mitsuki looked down.

"Not that I really wanted to die anyways…" muttered Ryuichi quietly that Mitsuki could only hear.

Mitsuki sudden became curious. "What do you mean? Aren't shinigamis born by committing s? Wouldn't that mean you wanted to die…?"

Ryuichi remained quiet, unable to answer her. Suddenly he turned his head and stared at the girl. "At the time, I guess I was angry, sad and lonely. But now that I'm a shinigami, I regretted ever trading my life away. Being a shinigami is a painful feeling…"

That made Mitsuki regret ever asking that in the first place. She bit her lips. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to… I…"

"It's alright!" Ryuichi flashed a bright smile. "Anyways it's almost time girl! So do you wanna be Full Moon again or not?"

"What? But I thought you couldn't?" Both the other two shouted.

"Give me your answer first," Ryuichi had a sly smile on.

"Umm…" Mitsuki gave a bit of a face but nodded than jumped as Ryuichi grinned evilly which is not something you see everyday. "Ryuichi…?"

Ryuichi's hand began to glow and a knife appeared in front of him. He grabbed it and slit one of his fingers and his blood came floating out.

"Humph," Yuki rolled his eyes. "What are you doing? I already told you, you don't have enough power."

"It's not just my powers I'm using…" he said laughing a bit.

"What do you-" But before Yuki could finish his sentence, Ryuichi quick grabbed his hand and made a slit in one of his fingers as well. The blood came floating out. "You baka! I never gave you permission to do that!"

Ryuichi ignored him and cause the two bloods to mix into each other. Then it turned into a pill like the one Takuto made. Ryuichi nodded to Mitsuki and she grabbed it and swallowed it. Mitsuki have a weird feeling inside of her, one she haven't felt in such a long time. Yuki was still making a fuss over things but the other boy push him aside and snapped his fingers. A glow began to form on the fourteen year old.

----------------------------------------------

"I wonder where Mitsuki is," Ooshige-san once again was worried.

"Don't worry, she'll show," assured Wakaouji-sensei, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's about to began and she's not-

"Sorry I'm late," a voice rang out. "I need to make final preparations."

Both the duo turned and both of their mouths hang **WIDE** open. Ooshige-san was the first to speak. "Mitsuki…?"

"Uh ha," nodded the girl. "I'll explain everything later."

'Mitsuki' as she said, walked into the room recoding room. The DJ that was inside the room was also surprised by the unexpected guess.

"Good afternoon," she smiled to the DJ. "I'm ready."

She blinked a couple of times before smiling and nodded.

----------------------------------------------

Radio

----------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon everyone! Today we have a very special guess with me. From the news I got, I was going to introduce you to a new singer to the stage but now that I found out who this person is, I was quite surprised. And I'm sure all of you will be too! Please, why don't you introduce yourself back to your friends and all who miss you over this past year."

"Of course!" The voice of the 'new singer' seen to caught everyone who was listening to the radio's attention. "Good afternoon everyone! I know over the past year I have disappeared without giving a reason but now I'm back! Hopefully to all the fans and friends I made will forgive me…"

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Hello everyone, my name is Full Moon and I hope to have another successful year!"

----------------------------------------------

**Akisame:** Well I hope that's long enough for now. To be honest I think this is the longest chapter I ever made… Anyways from next chapter to about… a lot… is Full Moon doing a bunch of… Full Moon stuff… Please review! Thanks you!

**Song: **Every Heartby BoA


	4. Can't Change Back!

**FMWS II**

From here on out, it's just gonna be a few adventures like episode 2 to around 48-ish. In the middle I'm probably make it more dramatic. I think I might end it at around 30 to 40 maybe shorter. We'll see. :P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite.

* * *

**Can't Change back!?!**

"Shinigamis?" a wave of worriless stuck them.

It was after the radio show and Full Moon met with her manager and producer. Like all, they were curious to know; _how_!?

"You-you're not going to die… are you?" Ooshige-san bit her finger, secretly praying for the right answer.

"No! It's not like that!" Mitsuki, who was Full Moon at the moment, spoke. "It's just… just… actually, I don't know why they're here…" Mitsuki look around the room to try and find her new friend but he was no where to be found. "I wonder where they are…"

"Alright, if you really want to start another year as Full Moon than who am I to stop you?" smiled her sensei. "But are you sure you can trust them?"

"Ah ha," Mitsuki smiled back. Than held a finger to her month, thinking. "Well maybe one of them, the other… is _kinda_ scary."

They nodded in approval just as a certain shinigami appeared, looking beat. Literally. The pop star noticed him come in that moment and call him over. "Ryuichi!"

Ryuichi seemed zoned out because it took Mitsuki three tries just for him to snap out of it. He flowed over to her and fell flat down on the floor, catching his breath.

"You okay?" Mitsuki asked lowering herself down so they meet eye to eye. He nodded and managed a tiny smile. "What happened?"

"Yuki."

"Oh."

"Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki and Ryuichi looked over at the adults who stood there, confused. A few giggles turned into laugher as she tried to bit her lips to stop. "Sorry about that." Then Mitsuki gestured over to her shinigami friend. "This is one of the shinigamis I told you about."

Ryuichi got up and turned into a stuff animal once again. He smiled at them and stuck out a paw. "Hi! You must be Ooshige Masami and Wakaouji Keiichi. I'm Tatsuko Ryuichi at you service!"

"Um… nice to meet… you…" Ooshige gave him a strange look, thinking he was a bit _too_ friendly.

Mitsuki, of course, giggled. She picked up Ryuichi and set him on her lap. "Do you mind changing me back now?"

"Yes," he paused in a silly, sarcastic way. "I do mind."

"You're joking right?" Mitsuki asked, being a bit worried.

"Nope, I'm serious."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"If you're joking right now please, please, PLEASE stop!"

"Not joking."

"Ryuichi!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, just having some fun. But…"

"But?!"

"I can't change you back."

Mitsuki frozed. "What do you-"

"What I mean, I can't change you back."

"Please stop that Ryuichi-"

"Mitsuki," his voice sounded dead seriously that a chill ran down her spine. "I wasn't thinking when I turned you into Full Moon. It takes up a LOT of out strengths, well a lot for me since I'm a newbie. I have to wait till my energy is recharged to turn you back… I'm sorry…"

Mitsuki was speechless. She didn't know what to say. _This can't be happening!_

"Unless…" began Ryuichi who was awkwardly silent. "No! Too risky!"

"What?!" demanded the young teen. "I need to get back to my original form to go home." Her voice lowered but instantly got loud again. "I'll do anything!"

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you!" he took a deep breath before speaking again. "Ask Grumpy."

"Who?" everyone in the room, besides Ryuichi yelled.

"You know, Yuki."

"Oh." Mitsuki almost smile if not for the part about asking Yuki! The one who protested the idea in the first place! "This sucks…"

"How bad can this Yuki-san person be?" Wakaouji-sensei asked.

"You soooooooo don't wanna know!" Ryuichi checked around the room quickly to make sure Yuki wasn't here.

"Well… how long does it take for you to recharge?" Mitsuki held on to his tightly.

"Who knows, for every shinigami, it's different. For me, it's gonna be a very long time."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Fine, I'll go ask him."

"Well it's your death wish," Ryuichi joked and a knot in Mitsuki's stomace formed.

"It's not funny, come with me please!"

"Forgive it! I just barely, _barely_ escaped from him a few minutes ago. You're on your own sister! He should be on the roof. If you don't have back, I'll make sure your soul will be at peace."

"Gee, thanks…" Mitsuki walked out the door and headed for the roof.

Every step she took got slower and slower until she stopped. _I can't do this! _Mitsuki held her hands close to her heart. It was pounding wildly, she felt dizzy but she had to go on! Once again she began to walk, for what seems like hours were only a couple of minutes. Finally she stood in front of the door. She wanted to reach for the doorknob but she felt she couldn't. Her whole body froze, and her mind was wandering everywhere. _Yuki wouldn't just change me back without putting up a fight. On second thought, he won't change me back at all! Would he? Well only one way to find out! _Mitsuki held her breath and turned the door knob. She silently counted to three before she burst threw the door. The outside view was glorious! It was already dusk and the sun is about to set. Her took her mine of Yuki and walk forward. There was a cool spring breeze in the air. It felt nice. Mitsuki brushed her hair with her fingers and let the breeze blow her hair gently.

"It'd be nice if life were like that," Mitsuki said to no one particular, not that were any_one_ here.

"But it's not," a voice so sour and so cold made the whole entire scenery seem like hell. "Well Kouyama-san, did you have a good time today? 'Cause I sure didn't…"

* * *

**Akisame: **I so was going to make it longer but I wanna eat my dinner and finish this chapter today so I guess this will have to do. Sorry it took a while to update, I've been sick for almost a month now and still am. Yuki was right for one thing, life isn't so great. Also my internet hasn't been working every time I go on, which really sucks. :D


	5. Pasts

**FMWS II**

Thanks for all the reviews peoples! Glad you like it so far. :)

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Full Moon :(

----------------------------------------------

**Pasts**

Aiko smoothen her long auburn locks as she glaze into the sky. A nice warm mix of red, yellow and orange filled the sky. A few clouds caught her attention, it made a shape of a familiar face; Aoi. _Aoi…_ Blinking rapidly, she tried to hold her the tears. _Why?… I DON'T DESERVE THIS!_ Aiko screamed in her head but soon, signed, knowing very well, her question would never be answered. She started to think back to when it all happened, how she became a shinigami… by accident…

----------------------------------------------

"_I swear I'll jump!" an auburn haired girl yelled, standing on the railings on the edge of the cliff._

"_Aiko! This is insane! Please just get off of that before you get hurt or worse." a young man begged._

"_Aoi-kun's right! Please Aiko-chan!" agreed a brunette standing behind Aoi._

"_SHUT UP! What do you know! If you want me to get off," Aiko turned towards Aoi. "Break up her HER and be mine!"_

"_I already told you 'NO'! Now come down here right this instance!"_

_Aiko made a fist with her hand and turn towards her left. There was nothing but ice, thin ice but still hard frozen ice, overlapping the ocean's surface and a very, very, very long drop from the top. It gave her the shivers just thinking about anyone who be crazy enough to jump._

Of course, I'm not really gonna jump! I mean, who would? _Just then she started again. "Aoi, this the last chance or I _will _jump."_

"_STOP THIS MADNESS! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?! THERE'S NO POINT IN DYING! CAN'T YOU SEE? I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU!" Aoi's words were harsh, and it stuck the poor thing worse than a bullet to a heart._

_Aiko's hands loosen and tears welded up in her eyes. They were big, clumpy and well wet. She couldn't breathe as she started to cry. Her heart felt as if it just shattered. Needing space she took a step forward to keep balance but her foot when a 'bit' over the edge and before she knew it, she wasn't on solid ground anymore. Aiko heard someone scream out her name but was too heart broken to care. She looked up to see Aoi and Hazuki over to the railings, with grief writhen all over their faces…_

----------------------------------------------

Aiko sighed, what's done is done no matter how much she could change the past, she couldn't. Watching the clouds take on different shapes until she heard the sound of a door slamming open. She look over to her left over to a building about a few blocks over, a girl with brown curls run through the door. She has the look of terror in her eyes, and… the looks of Kouyama Hazuki. Aiko bit her lips.

----------------------------------------------

"What's wrong Kouyama-san? You look terrified," laughed Yuki, slowly approaching her.

"I-I-I…" Mitsuki slowly backed away until she was cornered to the side of the building.

"Do you need something? Is there something _I_ can help you with?" there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"W-well actually… th-there i-," Mitsuki hesitated, breathing heavily.

"Let me guess, you want me to change you back to you original form, correct?" Mitsuki nodded. "I'd love to but can't, maybe this will teach you a lesson about life."

"But why!?" she said a little louder than she meant to.

"Why? Because I just don't want to. You and that pathetic mutt almost got me in major trouble with the chef. So consider this payback."

Mitsuki's mouth went dry, her last hope; gone. Well, it's not like he would anyways… She gulped that huge lump in her throat and tried again. "Please Matokai-san! I'm begging you please! Why does it have to be like this? Can't we just get along-"

"Don't make me laugh; in this world you can't trust anyone, not even yourself!"

Mitsuki hesitated, staring into Yuki's deep dark soul. "Why are you like this? What happened to you that made you like this?" Tears started filling in her eyes.

"You poor thing, life made me like this. You have to understand," his voice grown softer. He reached out and touched Mitsuki's cheek. "In this world, there will always be bitterness and hatred, you cannot escape that, you one can." Yuki laughed evilly.

Yuki's hand slowly moved away and he started floating off in another direction. All Mitsuki could do is watch, just watch, know there's nothing more to do or say.

----------------------------------------------

"I really don't want to discourage you anymore but can't say I didn't tell you so!" Ryuichi teased her.

"That wasn't necessary," both Ooshige-san and Wakaouji-sensei snapped at the young shinigami.

"Alright sorry… sheech…" he muttered. He walked over towards Mitsuki and patted her head gently. "Cheer up! Maybe by tomorrow morning, I'll be able to get my powers back and you'll be good as new!"

"But won't you have to wait once again after changing me back then to Full Moon again?" Mitsuki rested her chin on her hands.

"Ah…" Ryuichi's eyes shifted. "I guess I kinda forgot about that… hee hee."

Everyone besides Ryuichi did the anime fall. Mitsuki was the one bummed about this the most. "What's gonna happen now? I can't go back to being 'Mitsuki the new singer' when I already told the world I was back?"

"Isn't there another way Ryuichi-san?" Ooshige-san asked, looking quite stressed.

"Yeah."

"WHAT!?!" Everyone yelled at him.

"Err… y-e-a-h. Didn't you hear me the first tim-"

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Say what?"

"Ryuichi!"

"I don't get it…"

"About knowing another way outta this mess!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"…" of course he got the silent treatment for being an idiot. "Well, what is it?"

"Geez, you think by now I've be smart enough _not_ to tell you it." Ryuichi waved his fingers like when people say 'Tsk, tsk, tsk'. "It involves Yuki by the way."

All Ryuichi got of a reply is "Oh…"

----------------------------------------------

_Was that really the right choice? What am I saying!?! Of course it is! But… I can't help but feel… well… it's not._

Yuki sat on top of a large clock building, wondering about his conversation with Mitsuki. He took off his mask for a spilt second to feel the cool night air coming in. He sighed, images of that moment flash through his mind. _Is it the right choice? All she wants is to sing once again. Do I really have the right to take that away from her? To sing is her life… just how it was once mine._

He shook his head and slouched down, not sure of what he should do now. _I can't continue to let that mutt change her back and forth, apparently for me, I have to baby-sit him until he can actually do the job right. This… is a nightmare._

He looked up, it was getting dark. _She should be leaving the studio by now. Well time to get back to work. _Yuki stood up and headed for the studio, hoping to catch them before they leave._ Am I really making the right choice?_

----------------------------------------------

"Mitsuki, you know how I feel about last minute arrangements," her grandmother said.

"Obaa-san, I'll be fine! It's just a sleepover! Nothing can go wrong!" exclaimed the fourteen year old.

Her grandma thought for a moment or two before she agreed and Mitsuki put down the phone. She fell down onto the bed, smoothing it out with the back of her hand. She noticed the shinigami walked into the room and gave him a smile. He nodded and proof into his cute animal form, falling on top of the girl. Mitsuki giggled and sat up just as Ooshige-san and Wakaouji-sensei walked into the room.

"So I assume everything when well?" Wakaouji smiled walking over to her.

"Yup!" she nodded but her smile quickly faded. "Are you sure I can spend the night here?"

"Of course!" Ooshige-san assured her and gave a weak smile. "You certainly can't go back home looking like this." Pointing to the 'Full Moon' body.

"Tee hee, I guess you're right."

"How you should go to bed now, it's getting late," Wakaouji-sensei said, giving her the 'now!' look.

"Okay!" she gave a bashful smile and gave her goodnights.

After the two s left Mitsuki spoke up once again, to Ryuichi this time. "Do you think you'll get your powers back by morning?"

"I'm pretty sure," mumbled the shinigami, sleeping peacefully beside Mitsuki in his stuff animal form. "But what's gonna happen now? You can't keep going from Mituski to Full Moon every second day or so.

"I don't know, I really don't know," Mitsuki replied, holding back the tears in her eyes. It was going to be a long night.

----------------------------------------------

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

As dawn broke into the morning skies, Ryuichi and Mitsuki were the first to risen. There Mitsuki stood, praying she'll be able to transform back into her original form. He snapped his fingers and Mitsuki started to glow. She could feel herself changing, her arms and legs getting smaller, the coolness of the effect but something was wrong. Although it felt right but something was missing. Suddenly she felt a jolt down her spine, something was defiantly wrong! The glow began to fade and Mitsuki opened her eyes, everything looked normal but when Ryuichi grasped and his eyes widen, she knew she was still Full Moon. She walked over to the mirror and looked in it. She could see she still had the blond hair and the long slender body. All Mitsuki could do is sigh.

"What happened?" Mitsuki asked turning towards Ryuichi who gave her an apologizing look and shook his head.

"The chef needed to punish you," a voice spoke from behind.

Mitsuki and Ryuichi nearly jumped as they turned to face, who else? Yuki.

"Wh-what's that suppose to mean?" Ryuichi blurted out.

"I told him about what you did so your powers will be suspended for two months," he spoke coldly.

"WHAT?!" both Mitsuki and Ryuichi were in total shock. "You cannot be serious."

"Serious to the bitter end."

"No…" Mitsuki mouthed as she fell to her knees.

"And I thought you were cold before," hissed Ryuichi, who for once looked angry, very, very angry.

"I'm just being a loyal and dutiful shinigami."

"And I was being and loyal and dutiful friend!" cried Ryuichi, forming his hand into a fist and looked down at Mitsuki. "_She _had a dream! A dream, and you just crushed it!"

"She can sing without disguising as Full Moon, can't she?"

"Well…" he was speechless. Looking into Mitsuki's eyes, waiting for an answer but she gave none. That's when Ryuichi spoke up once again. "She's just afraid, like everyone else besides, the world knows Full Moon is back! She can't just disappear again!"

"Humph," snorted Yuki. "Oh I think she'll have to."

"You…"

Both shinigamis looked over, it was Mitsuki. She started to get up from where she sat. She had no expression on her face but just then tears fell.

"Why do you try so hard to ruin people's dreams?! Why can't you open up your heart?!" Suddenly her voice grew softer. "Didn't you have a dream that you were so desperately trying to reach?"

Tension grew in the air, waiting for Yuki to speak. Finally he spoke in a grave voice. "Yes… I did…"

Mitsuki's face brighten, thinking that he might have a change of heart but she was wrong. So, so wrong.

"I did… and this is what happened when I tried to reach it…"

----------------------------------------------

**Akisame: **Well I think I'm gonna stop here. It might take a bit before I can update again, the weight of school is crushing me! So any tests. XX Well I'll try! Please review!


	6. Confidence

**FMWS II**

Thanks for the reviews:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Moon or else I make it more dramatic than it already is.

----------------------------------------------

**Confidence**

_**Previously…**_

"_Why do you try so hard to ruin people's dreams?! Why can't you open up your heart?!" Suddenly her voice grew softer. "Didn't you have a dream that you were so desperately trying to reach?"_

_Tension grew in the air, waiting for Yuki to speak. Finally he spoke in a grave voice. "Yes… I did…"_

_Mitsuki's face brighten, thinking that he might have a change of heart but she was wrong. So, so wrong._

"_I did… and this is what happened when I tried to reach it…"_

----------------------------------------------

"Wh-what's that's suppose to mean?!" Ryuichi started at his partner in disbelief. Yuki had his arms crossed and face down, not bothering to answer his question. His eyes narrowed as he approached Yuki. "Yuki… Do you… do you remember your past?"

Mitsuki's eyes shot up to look up at the shinigami. Yuki remained quiet, refusing to answer any of Ryuichi's questions. "Well? What's your answer?"

"I have nothing to say to you… mutt," Yuki started gliding towards an exit. "Besides, you've always complained about wanting to get a new partner anyways so maybe this is for the best…"

"Yuki…" Ryuichi looked down, wanting to say something but found he couldn't.

He left them, stunned, speechless, however you want to say it. Mitsuki's eyes felt teary. "Ryuichi…?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe, you should go talk to him…"

"If I want to lose my head," Ryuichi said sarcastically though he wasn't smiling at all.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey."

Yuki looked over to see Mitsuki emerging from a window. She climbed up to the roof and sat down beside the shinigami. Yuki looked away and up into the full moon.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Mitsuki smiled, glazing into the midnight sky as well.

There was silents in the air as neither one of them wanted to talk. Yuki watched as the wind blew a petal off of a blossoming cherry blossom tree. He fell into his own little world until Mitsuki broke the silents.

"What did you mean before?" Mitsuki asked.

"Huh?"

"This morning when you mention dying by trying to reach your dreams," Mitsuki spoke softly and carefully using her word in an understanding manner. "That is… if you want to talk about it… I mean if you want to talk to somebody about it…" Mitsuki hesitated. "I'm always here."

Yuki just nodded but remained silent once again. Mitsuki gave a quiet sigh, really to give up when he spoke. "What is it like to sing?"

"Wha?" the blond (brunette) gave her a confused look.

"What is it like to sing? To expressed yourself through song? To be free? To… feel happy?" Yuki spoke, with each line getting softer and more quiet.

"Yuki…" her voice trailed off. "What exactly happened in your past?"

"I've lived a sad and pitiful life, that's all you need to know…"

Mitsuki could felt the sadness and loneliness in his voice, she felt pity for him. Shouldn't everyone deserve a great and happy life? With no regrets at all? Yet, there are people that will always live with life with regrets and nothing can change that… and this is how shinigamis are born. Why does it have to be like this? Why can't it be a peaceful world for all? No matter how much we all wish for that, it only comes to one conclusion; life isn't fair, get used to it.

"I wish… I could be more like you…"

Mitsuki's head shot up and glance over at the masked shinigami. "What?"

"I wish I was more like you. You, you had throat cancer and yet you still wanted to sing, you didn't give up hope. You had courage, hope, happiness and love. All the things I wish I had," Yuki rested his head in his hands.

"But-"

"I wanted to become a singer as well."

That really surprised Mitsuki. _Yuki? A singer?_

"Hmph," Yuki shook his head. "I shouldn't have said that, forgive it."

He slowly flew off and stopped and turned his head over to the girl. "Oh and by the way, tell what I told you to that mutt and you're toast. Got that?"

Mitsuki was still stunned and nodded slowly. Yuki muttered a "good" before flying off into the night.

----------------------------------------------

"We have to!!!" Ryuichi pointed at the pop star, angrily.

"Please Ryuichi, it's okay," Mitsuki tried to calm him down. "He's not in a good mood so let's wait until he is."

"Your grandma will become suspicious if you don't return home soon! Besides, he's never in a good mood!" the stuffed dog pouted at her, giving the puppy dog eyes.

"He's right," agreed Ooshige-san. "Your grandma will come find you if you don't return soon."

They were on their way to S.E.E.D. studios, while they're figuring out what to do. Ooshige-san made a turn and into the studio. Everyone sighed, another day and another day till Ryuichi gets his powers back. As they got out of the car, guess who was waiting for them?

"Takuto!" Mituski smiled, running over to him.

"Who are you?" he asked in confusion. "Wait a minute! You're that singer from a year ago… Full Moon was it?"

"Ye-yeah," she smiled weakly. _Duh!_ _I can't believe I forgot I'm still in this form! _

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kira Takuto. I'm actually waiting for something that looks similar to you but she's younger and has brown hair."

"Oh, I know her," Mitsuki replied quickly without thinking. "She's… she's… my sister!

"Oh? Do you know where she is?" he gave her a friendly smile.

_Oh shoot! What do I do now!_ Mitsuki could feel a slight panic into her chest. "She's… a-a… at… her grandmother's house!" _Oh my goodness!_

"I thought she lived with her grandmother?"

"She does, that's what I meant. She's at home! Well I go to go now. Nice meeting you bye!" Mitsuki dashed off for the doors, panting like crazy.

"That's was hilarious!"

Mitsuki frowned and whack Ryuichi in the head. "Meanie…"

----------------------------------------------

"_Mo ichido mo ichido shinjitai,  
Tano wakate kono namida mou iranai._

Hito wa naze?  
Kotoba wo mochi wa nai kanashi n' do.  
Mo ichido sukoshi kagatte mite,  
Koi no you ni umaku iranai. "

Mitsuki was in the reconding room, singing her new song; Confidence. Personality, Mitsuki really liked this song. Like the title said "Confidence", she was confidence she'll able to change back and forth the before, there's always hope!

As it ended Mitsuki got out and lifted Ryuichi up, cuddling him in her arms.

"Hey stop that!" he whined, struggling to break free.

"Hey Ryuichi?" Mitsuki spoke. The shinigami stopped struggling and listen to her. "How well do you know Yuki?"

"Not well at all, why?" Ryuichi asked suspiciously.

"No reason at all," she giggled that sounded really fake…

"Mitsuki…"

"Maybe we should get to know Yuki more, maybe we'll be friends with him one day."

"WHA!?" he yelled, almost chokingly. "You're crazy!"

"Crazy, yes but it's a possibility."

"But Yuki-!"

"Yuki what?"

"AHH!"

Both Mitsuki and Ryuichi fell over at the sight a him. Yuki flew down in front of them, arms crossed. "Pathetic."

"What did you just say kid?" Ryuichi transformed back into his shinigami form. "Why don't you say that in my face?"

"Find I will," he lean closer towards him, glaring. "You. Are. Pa-thet-ic.

"You little !" he growled. "I've had enough of your attitude."

He raised his fist to punch him but Yuki was just too fast as he dodged him then quickly kicked him in the stomach., making him fall to the ground.

"Ryuichi!" Mitsuki quickly rushed over. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "I'm never alright, never again. Because I chose to end my life, I was so stupid!" Tears started to fall from his eyes.

There was nothing they could do or say to help him. Yuki snorted, getting really to leave but Ryuichi was able to speak once again, much more softly. "Please Yuki… help Mitsuki…"

If Yuki felt a sudden change of heart, he didn't show it.

----------------------------------------------

"You feeling better?" Mitsuki asked, holding onto the little stuffed dog.

"Yeah, I guess so," was all he could say. He wasn't his cheerful self lately. Mitsuki stroke his soft white head.

They were walking around the city, just wasting time. Mitsuki sat on a bench by a water fountain and Ryuichi turned back into a shinigami. He rested his head on the edge of the water fountain, feeling the cool water as it splashed on his head. Mitsuki smiled, it was a nice image, he was happy once again after all.

"What on earth are you doing?" a voice called out.

Both Mitsuki and Ryuichi tried to find the voice this new stranger. She flew down in front of them. She had orange hair and hazel eyes, she wore a white tube top with a black vest and white shorts. She was pale and very skinny yet quite beautiful.

"A-Aiko!" Ryuichi blushed slightly.

_Wow… she's like an angel. _Mitsuki noticed her large white wings on the back and how there's a bit of white glow on her. Just then Aiko's glaze shifted over to Mitsuki's. They stared at each other for a bit before she remember that she wasn't suppose to be able to see them. She quick looked away like nothing was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Ryuichi walked over to her.

"I should be asking you the same thing," she walked over to him, arms crossed.

"Just looking after the child I was assigned to," he smiled. "Now you, m'lady."

"Just wandering but that's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing stucking you head in the fountain?"

"Oh that," he flushed. Scratching his head, looking for an answer. "Nothing, can't a guy stuck his head in the fountain."

Aiko gave him a look. _I get that means no… _Mitsuki smiled. _I get he likes her, can't blame him though. _

"Besides, that's the princess doing wandering," he gave a flirtatious smile.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Aiko raised a brow.

"Maybe," Ryuichi moved in closer to her but Aiko just sighed and flew off, leaving the poor dog shinigami to sulk.

"Who was that anyways?" Mitsuki asked bending down to talk to him.

"Aiko, the shinigami princess," he said dreamily.

"Princess? There are princesses in the shinigami world?"

"Well, she's not really a princess, it's just what people like to call her. She's gorgeous! The chief trust her more than anyone else so she's like my boss as well, and did I mention she's gorgeous?"

"You really like her don't you?" giggled Mitsuki.

Once again he flushed. "I-I'm not the only one! A lot of shinigamis like her too!"

"Okay, okay."

"It's not like I have a chance with her anyways."

"Huh? Why not," asked Mitsuki curiously.

"She… doesn't really like me… ha… ha…" he sighed, turning back into his doll form and crawled into her bag. "I'm tired, good night!"

Mitsuki smiled. "Sweet dreams," and walked off.

----------------------------------------------

"Another night over?" sighed Mitsuki, who once again was staying over at Ooshige-san's.

"Yeah, it's not like we had a choice," replied Ooshige-san sadly.

Mitsuki went over to lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Ryuichi bounced over to her with a worry look on his face. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yup, super." Mitsuki didn't sound very convincing. Just then Yuki appeared through an open window. Ryuichi turned away, still angry at him from before. Yuki didn't really care though, ignoring him and walking over to Mitsuki.

"You seem exhausted," Yuki observed, but couldn't help but smirk.

"No thanks to you," muttered Ryuichi quietly but Yuki just snorted at that remark.

Suddenly there were loud voices coming from out the door. It sounded like Ooshige-san and… her grandma!?! _What? What's she going here?_ Mitsuki felt the heart pounding. Ryuichi gave Mitsuki a serious look and turned into his shinigami form and floated through the door. Seconds later, he was back. He grabbed her hand and pushed her down under the bed, just as the door opened. Mitsuki could see a couple pairs of feet come in.

"I told you, she's with Wakaouji-sensei right now," a nervous female voice said; Ooshige-san.

"Just tell her to come home when you see her," an older voice came; her grandma. "She's been staying here for too long and I want her home!"

The door was closed behind them and she could hear her grandma go towards the exit. Mitsuki carefully slid out from under the bed and tip toed over to the door but suddenly she tripped. A loud crush was heard from out into the hallways. Ooshige-san panicked and Mitsuki's grandma hurried back into the room.

_Oh no! She was almost there too! Stupid, clumsy me! _Mitsuki didn't know what to do, it was too late now, it's over. What would she say? What would she do? Finally she closed her eyes and embraced the tension. Ryuichi too shut his eyes, unable to see what happens next. As for Yuki, he just smirked like always.

The door opened and both women came in, Mitsuki heard Ooshige-san grasped but wasn't sure. Next thing she heard was her grandma. "Mitsuki-chan, what on earth are you doing just lying on the floor like that?"

"Wha?" Both Mitsuki and Ryuichi opened their eyes, there where Mitsuki laid was not an eighteen year old pop star but just fourteen year old Kouyama Mitsuki!

"Oh, I guess she's back," Ooshige-san smiled sheepishly.

Obaa-san should her head and grabbed Mitsuki by the arm. "Time to go home."

Mitsuki nodded, still confused about what happened. On the car ride back, no one said anything. Once Mitsuki got home she went to her room and fell flat on her bed.

"Ryuichi?"

"Uh huh?"

"Did you get your powers back or something?" Mitsuki picked up the shinigami and looked at him.

"Nope, I just you were just lucky or something," Ryuichi smiled. "Any who, you're back right?"

"I guess, but how did I change back, that still bugs me," Mitsuki frowned until Yuki appeared all mysteriously once again.

"Now's the time to thank me," Yuki lean on a wall, looking straight at Mitsuki's eyes, maybe into her soul.

"You?" Ryuichi laughed so hard he fell off the bed. "I doubt you turned into a softy!"

"Ryuichi!" Mitsuki frowned and the shinigami stopped laughing. Then she faced Yuki. "Thank you."

"…"

"I knew you weren't so cold after all-"

"Promise me something and I'll help you with the transformation thing," he got quieter as he spoke.

"Yuki?..." Both his partner and Mitsuki couldn't believe their ears, Yuki has become a softy! Aww… not.

"Keep singing."

"…" Mitsuki was speechless this time.

"Keep singing… for both of us," he smiled, yes smiled although you can't see it…

"Aww! Yuki!" Mitsuki went all teary and emotional as she ran over and… HUGGED Yuki! OMG…

The strangest thing is Yuki… hesitated! Before freaking out at her…

----------------------------------------------

**Akisame:** Reviews please! Omg, this is my longest chapter yet XX Anyways, from here on out it's just gonna be fun stuff until… chapter 15-ish? Well that minimum, I guess… depends on my mood. I might be able to get more chapters in since it's almost the holidays (aka: no school!). Oh and if you're curious, "Confidence" is a song sang by Myco if you didn't know. :)


	7. A New Rival A Second Full Moon

**FMWS II**

Notes: I was only jokingly saying Yuki's turning into a softy. It's not… that much. If you find he's harsh at times, don't be so surprised. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Moon or else I make it more dramatic than it already is.

----------------------------------------------

**A New Rival; A Second Full Moon**

"Okay, would be rather… kiss Mitsuki or take off your mask?"

The threesomes were sitting in Mitsuki's room, bored to death. Mitsuki was lying on her bed, looking at a magazine, Yuki was just sitting on a corner of her room while Ryuichi was so bored he decide they should play 'Choose'. How do you play it? Easy, someone gives you two choices and you have to choose which one you rather do.

"Neither…" Yuki monotoned, sounding extremely bored.

"But you have to pick one!" he complained. "What if it's a life or death decision? Which one would you pick now?"

"You stupid mutt," he grumbled. "I'm already dead."

"Oh yeah…"

"Hmph."

"You're no fun!"

"Oh just shut up already!"

"Oww! That hurts! Mitsuki!"

"Leave me out of this…"

"But! Bu- AHHH!"

"I told you to be quiet once and once is enough."

"Wah…"

_Ring-ring-ring_

"Hello?" Mitsuki picked up her cell phone, ignoring Ryuichi's cries and pleas while walking up to a window and opening it.

"Hey Mitsuki-chan!" the voice of Ooshige-san came on the other side.

"Hi! What's up?" Mitsuki asked, sticking her head out the window to feel the breeze in her face.

"Well I was wondering if you were busy or not?"

Mitsuki paused and looked over at Yuki, who was using his partner as a punching bag. "Nope not at all!"

"Good, I was thinking of spending some girl time together," Ooshige exclaimed.

"Girl time?" Mitsuki blinked. The two shinigamis stopped what they were doing and looked at the fourteen year old.

"Yes. Let's go shopping!"

"Shopping? That sounds fun! I'll come over right away!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" Mitsuki put down the phone and smiled before turned around to see the two shinigami giving her the 'look' (well one of them you can see). "Um…"

"Girl time?" Ryuichi asked.

"Shopping?" Yuki seem to have caught Ryuichi's strange habit.

"Yeah…?" Mitsuki gave a weak smile.

"Oh joy…"

----------------------------------------------

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Mitsuki's eyes sparkled as she looked up at the mall.

"Nothing but the best," Ooshige-san laughed, smacking Mitsuki's back.

Mitsuki hooked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, giving a timid smile. Not long ago, Yuki transformed Mitsuki into Full Moon because she was also told she was going to perform at the mall today as well. Just than she felt something trying to poked his head from out of Mitsuki's bag.

"Can't breath!" Ryuichi coughed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Mitsuki quickly pulled the zipper and took him out of her bag. "I guess I kinda forgot you were here… hee hee."

"Now you know why I hate those kinds of forms," Yuki muttered, floating down beside Mitsuki.

"Why don't we go in?" Ooshige-san opened the door and they walked in. They walked passed many stores and headed over to the stage, located in the center of the mall. There were lots of people setting up and stuff. Mitsuki could see an outline somewhere near the stage… Wakaouji-sensei! Mitsuki ran up towards her doctor.

"Wakaouji-sensei!"

He looked up from his work to find the pop star standing in front of him and Ooshige-san fast walking up to them. "Hello Mitsuki, you seem cheerful this morning."

"Uh huh," she nodded.

"Well, your performance isn't till later at two o'clock, you still got four hours. So just enjoy and I'll call you when it's time," he smiled at her, putting a hand on her head.

"Okay!" Mitsuki soon dashed off, pulling Ooshige-san with her into the world of shopping…

----------------------------------------------

"Oh! That's such a cute skirt!" Ryuichi mimicked, sounding really bored as the girls go shopping.

"Well it is…" Mitsuki muttered, putting the skirt back on the hanger.

Mitsuki walked away from Ryuichi, over to Ooshige-san. She was holding up a pale blue shirt with the words "A smile is a curve line that sets everything straight" on it with a smile on her face. "How's this?"

"Aww! That's so cute!" Mitsuki exclaimed as she ran over to her.

Yuki and Ryuichi were floating in the background, watching. Just than Ryuichi smiled. Yuki gave him a question (as well as an evil) look.

"Oh Yuki! A smile is a curve line that sets everything straight!" Ryuichi smiled, which was bugging Yuki… a lot…

"Can you shut up for once in your life?"

"I'm not alive anymore idiot," Ryuichi stuck him tongue out at his partner.

Yuki shot him a death glare. "You dare to call me an idiot?"

"Yup!" he chirped, sound quite happy.

Yuki just glared then muttered quietly under his breath. "You were nothing like when you were still alive…"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Ryuichi poked his face right up against Yuki's, gaining himself the chance to be thrown back into a wall. "Oww!"

"Hmph," Yuki glided over to Mitsuki who was still 'ah'ing over the shirt.

"Mitsuki," Yuki floated down in front of her. "Done yet?"

Mitsuki just gave a negative look to him. "Why do guys always ruin the moment?"

"Now this is why we are having a girls ONLY shopping trip," laughed Ooshige-san. "Is Ryuichi-san and Yuki-san here?"

Mitsuki just nodded than turn her attention to Yuki. "Can you just er… go? Somewhere else?"

"No," he said plainly.

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pretty_ please?"

"No?"

"Why?"

"Because it's my duty to watch you."

"Well it's not like you haven't broken the rules yet," Ryuichi stood beside them which earn him a nasty look from the masked shinigami. "What?! I was just telling the truth! Besides, I'll watch her while you just go somewhere else!"

"Not in my years of a shinigami will I ever leave you alone with this girl again," Yuki hissed.

"Why do you have to be so mean?!" Ryuichi whined, being sarcastic of course causing Mitsuki to burst of laughing.

"What's going on?" questioned the confused manager.

"Not-nothing!" laughed Mitsuki, holding her hand to her mouth to try to stop laughing. "Ryuichi and Yuki are just fighting again."

"Oh."

"Hey guys," Mitsuki stood in between them with a serious look on his face, catching the shinigamis' full attention. "Why don't you both just go? I'll be fine and I won't do anything that will get you in trouble."

They both look at her asking "are you serious and do you think we're _that_ stupid?".

"Please?"

"N-"

"Since you said please!" exclaimed the happier of the two while he pulled on his partner's arm before he could protest all the way out the store.

Once Yuki broke free he was red with anger. "What did you do that for?!"

"'Cause I felt like it," he grinned like an idiot.

"Stupid! We have our mission-"

"Mission this, mission that. Rules this, rules that. Geez! Chill out dude!"

"I cannot 'chill'," he quoted, still quite angry. "Shinigamis need no knowledge of anything else, just what needs to be done."

"Man, you lived a deprived life," stated Ryuichi, unsure if he was joking or serious.

"Like I care," snorted Yuki and started to head for the door to store once again.

"Brat," Ryuichi said under his breath then when to follow him but instantly saw Mitsuki come out.

"Miss me?" smiled Mitsuki.

Ryuichi returned the same smile. "Yup though I was dealing with bad-temped little brat. My! What attitude."

"Hmph," Yuki ignored him, moving on.

"Wanna go to the music store now?" Mitsuki asked. "I want to see how the sells of my new single is!"

"Sure, that's fine with me."

"Hurry up!" exclaimed Ooshige-san walking off ahead.

"'K!"

So they went of to the music store. It was… how do you say it? Crowded.

"Oh my…" Ooshige-san trailed off, looking at the crowd of people in the store.

"Hey look!" pointed Mitsuki toward a stand of CDs. It was Full Moon's new single; Confidence. Mitsuki ran over to the stand to see it was almost sold out. "Wow, it's really selling."

"No kidding," Ryuichi eyed. "Didn't three hundred or something come in this morning?"

"Yeah," Ooshige-san nodded happily. "I guess none of the fans lost interest in Full Moon!"

"That's where you're wrong!"

The pop star, her manager and the two shinigamis spun around to be faced with a dark hair and eyed girl. She looks about sixteen and she looks really angry…

"Excuse me?" asked Ooshige-san.

But the girl didn't pay any attention to her but faced Mitsuki instead. "Well, well. It's hard to believe I'm actually face to face with thee Full Moon." she said mockingly. "If we'd only met a year ago I'd be so excited but now. Ha! It's like seeing dirt."

"W-Wha!?!" cried Ryuichi, almost choking on his own spit. He stared at her. She was beautiful but cold…

Mitsuki too looked shocked. "That wasn't very nice… have we met? Maybe there's some misunderstanding here-"

"Oh there's no misunderstanding here," she snapped. "A famous and loved pop star just disappeared one day then after a year later, she returns. Thinking she could be loved once again? I don't think so!"

"Okay, just who do you think you are talking to her like that?" Ooshige-san's voice rised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was very rude of me- but not as rude as what you did. I'm Motou Kainta… your replacement," she smirked, sticking her nose up high.

"Replacement!?!" everyone (but Yuki) yelled, dumbfound at what she just told them.

"After Full Moon left, S.E.E.D. Studios hired me to replace you since you _quit_," Kainta explained in a 'pitying' voice.

"But I didn't-"

"Save it," she hissed. "You say you didn't quit but it's been a full year since anyone has heard from you. Hate to break it to you but its best if you just _stay_ down low. Unlike someone, _I_ won't let my fans down."

"I won't let my fans down," Ryuichi mimicked, quite angry at the dark haired girl for what she just said.

"You shouldn't be angry at someone just because they need a bit of a break," Ooshige-san scolded at her.

"A bit?" Kainta snorted, almost laughing. Then her eyes shown with seriousness once again. "Just go. No one wants you back. I'm a way better singer anyways, no one will miss you."

"You're wrong!" Mitsuki bit her lips. She knew there were people who would wait their entire lives just so they could hear her sing again.

"No, you're wrong. So I'm gonna break this down to you nice and slow," taking a deep breath she spoke once again. "Leave. You aren't good when it comes to show business anyways Blondie."

Mitsuki's could feel her cheeks burning up. Never in her life has anyone been _this_ mean to her before. She wanted to tell her to shut up but that won't do any good. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Yuki.

"She's just jealous, seem it all the time. Let's go," Yuki spoke so calmly that Mitsuki couldn't believe for a sec. Mitsuki just nodded and turn to leave. Ooshige-san followed as well.

Before they could walk out the door, they heard Kainta's voice. "I'll be singing today at the consent, be there. Then I'll show you how good I really am."

Mitsuki pretended she didn't hear her as she walked out the door. Only moments after she heard Kainta's shrieks. The three of them turned their heads to find Ryuichi throwing CDs at her and pushing carts into her. (recap to episode 11 when Takuto threw stuff at the stalker) Mitsuki covered her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. Finally when Ryuichi came out, Mitsuki gave him a big bear hug as he comforted her. They made their way down to the stage. Knowing their shopping trip was ruined.

----------------------------------------------

"Wow, that's awful," Wakaouji-sensei said, putting an arm around Mitsuki after hearing what just happened.

"What a female dog," Ryuichi muttered, already hating her.

"Calm down, they're just words," Yuki pointed out.

"How could you be so heartless!? Words can hurt!" sneered Ryuichi, floating up to his partner.

"Words don't hurt, they only hurt if you allow them to hurt."

"Stop speaking in riddles!"

"Dope…"

"You're performance starts after this one!" a voice came from one of the helpers.

"Okay," Mitsuki wiped her eyes as she replyed.

"How about we watch this next performance?" suggested Ryuichi, putting a hand on her head.

"Sure," the pop star nodded.

They went out into the crowd, seeing the band leave the stage and smoke appeared, signaling the next performance. The music started out slowly in a gentle melody as a lovely voice rung out. A figure appeared through the smoke. Soon the smoke cleared and the one singing… was Motou Kainta! She stepped forwards and sung. The group watched in amazement as she sung her song. They felt so passionate like she was singing her whole heart out… like Full Moon… Mitsuki could see Full Moon up there but has dark hair instead of the blonde locks. Her voice rung out like an angel, even the shinigamis' were in state of shock, which means Yuki as well! Soon the song ended as Kainta glazed out lovely to the crowd in a graceful manner. Applauses were loud and people were cheering from all directions of the mall. Suddenly her glaze shifted to Mitsuki's. Their eyes locked for a moment before she looked away, bowing.

"Wow, she's good," Yuki managed to say.

"Mitsuki's better," Ryuichi spoke fiercely, though it was still unconvincing.

Yuki looked over at the eighteen year old. "She reminds me of you. Singing for a reason."

Mitsuki didn't need to speak to let him know she thought so as well. _She is good. She… she was like me two years ago… Wanting to sing. I was singing to keep a promise. Maybe Motou-san is too. Maybe I was just being too hard on her. While she was singing… I felt… I felt sadness and grief in her voice…_

----------------------------------------------

**Akisame:** Done! How was that? Please review! Now that's school's out, maybe I can finally update more often!

If you think Kainta is just another OC or Madoka than you're wrong. She's important to the storyline of this fanfic. I'll be nice since Christmas is just around the corner and give you a little clue to all my OCs importants but it's just some words that probably won't make sense:

**Ryuichi: **Key, Love, Sacrifice.

**Kainta:** Ryuichi, Love

**Aiko:** Memories, Love, Unknown

**Yuki: **Kouyama, Love, Mask, Time, Unfairness, Hope.

I know that's not very helpful, but bear it for now. It'll make sense later in the story. Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year! xox!


	8. Dates, Kisses, Disasters

**FMWS II**

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I've been playing maple story for a while and it's getting addicting, sorry if I wasn't updating so much (on all my stories…). I've decide to add Aiko in this chapter, hasn't has her in my story in a while. Though I do feel really bad about what I'm gonna do to her…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Moon in anyway.

----------------------------------------------

**Dates, Kisses, Disasters**

"Hey."

A dark haired turned around to be faced with a blonde eighteen year old. Her mood suddenly turned fouled and she snapped. "What do you want?"

"Moody much, aren't we?" Ryuichi joked, knowing well she couldn't hear him and made a lot of goofy faces behind her.

Mitsuki ignored Ryuichi and the way Kainta spoke to her. "I just wanted to say that I think you're a really good singer."

Kainta snorted. "Of course I am but you aren't. So did you take my offer yet?"

Mitsuki gave a confusing look and Kainta gave her a nasty look. "Quit."

"Oh yes, that… I don't see why both of us can't be singers at the same time," Mistuki pointed out.

"Yeah, don't be so selfish and hogging all the glory!" Ryuichi's words were once again ignored…

"Well you left a year ago so why come back? Make up your mine! If you leave, don't come back, it wouldn't be right. I just think it's only fair," Kainta snapped.

"You do know how much you sound like a big- mummm!!!" Yuki's hand suddenly came over Ryuichi's mouth, blocking out that er… word…

"There are children reading this, you know," Yuki sighed.

"Wha?" Ryuichi blinked.

"Well… actually I really don't know what I'm talking about…" Yuki blinked as well.

"You are such a strange little kid," said his partner.

"Shut you trap."

Mitsuki couldn't help but over heard their conversation, she started to giggle a bit, but to her dismay, Kainta- who couldn't see or hear the shinigamis- didn't find that very funny.

"Just as I thought, you ARE rude!" Kainta hissed at the blonde.

Mitsuki quickly stopped giggling. _Oh no!_ "I-I didn't-"

"Save it," she snapped and walked away, leaving the newly renewed singer fall to the down, weeping.

----------------------------------------------

"It'll be alright!" comforted Ryuichi, giving Mitsuki a big bear hug.

"Thanks…" Mitsuki shook him off and walked out of the mall.

Ryuichi looked over at Yuki. Even behind his mask, he could tell that his partner was too, worried. Yuki slowly drafted towards Ooshige-san's car, where the two humans were getting in. Ryuichi shook his head. "Looks like everyone's in a grim mood today…"

Ooshige-san looked over at Mitsuki. _She hasn't smiled ever since her talk with Motou-san. I hope she's okay…_ "Hey Mitsuki?"

But the fourteen year old didn't reply, her eyes were cast down and she seems a little paler than usual. Ooshige-san frown at this and so did the Yuki, who just arrived at the car.

"Mitsuki," Yuki sighed, crossing his arms. "Don't you think you're taking this way too seriously?"

When she didn't answer the shinigami, Yuki snapped his fingers and changed her back into Mitsuki. That shook her up a bit, causing her to look up at Yuki. "Yuki?"

Yuki sighed once again. "Pathetic little girl."

Mitsuki managed to give him a tiny smile before closing the door. But before Ooshige-san could start the car, a voice shouted Mitsuki's name.

"Kouyama-san!"

Mitsuki looked out the window, a young man with blue eyes and grey-ish hair was running towards her; Takuto. Mitsuki quickly open the door and ran towards him. Yuki, however, was not pleased.

"Takuto!" Mitsuki smiled, wanting to embrace him but she found she couldn't. Without his memories, it just wouldn't be the same.

"Nice seeing you here Kouyama-san," Takuto smiled back, making the brunette blushed.

"Don't make me sick," Yuki hissed but Mitsuki just ignored him.

"Same here."

"We have to go Mitsuki," Yuki scolded. "NOW."

Still Mitsuki ignored him. "How are you?"

"Fine. Here Kouyama-san?" Takuto paused for a second. "Are you busy tonight?"

That caught both of their attention. Mitsuki flushed a bit more. _Is he- is he asking me… out…? _"I don't-"

"You are," Yuki floated in front of her, causing Mitsuki to jump back. Takuto gave her a strange look, which both Mitsuki and Yuki noticed. "Good, let's see you get yourself out of this one."

"Takuto, it's… er… um…"

"Kouyama-san?"

"I thought I saw a really big spider down there," Mitsuki quickly lied, pointing down to the ground. "Must have been a rock or something."

"Oh okay," Takuto's mouth curved into a smile at her. "So how about it? Busy?"

Before Yuki could cause anymore damage, Mitsuki quick replied. "Nope, not at all."

"Mitsuki," Yuki gave a dangerous look.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to… well…" Takuto's face was turning redder by the second. "Go out for dinner… together…"

"I've love to!" Once again Mitsuki replied fast enough so the shinigami wouldn't be able to protest again.

"Mitsuki!" Yuki grabbed her arm and pulled her deadly close to him. "Listen and listen well. My job is to watch you _and_ make _sure_ that you DON'T try to bring back his memories. A.k.a., you don't go _anywhere_ near him!"

"Kouyama-san? Are you okay?" Takuto looked worried as he walked over to her.

"Um, yeah, fine, totally!" Mitsuki manage to say. "I got to go now, before Ooshige-san gets mad."

"Sure, okay. I'll pick you up at seven, 'k?"

"Okay, bye." Mitsuki quickly walk away and breathe out heavily. Just then, she turned to Yuki. "I'm sorry but I…"

"I'm waiting," Yuki's arms were crossed.

"I…"

"…"

"I…I like…"

"She's in love with the guy, gives her a break."

All eyes were turned to the other shinigami who came to greet them. He was wearing a stupid grin and he doesn't look like he knows what's going on around him. Mitsuki's face was the colour of a rose after what Ryuichi just said. She played with her fingers a bit, hoping they wouldn't notice her now that Ryuichi came over. Well who said life was fair?

"So what?" Yuki turned back to Mitsuki. "Love, love is a curse. If you really do _love_ him then it's my job to break you apart."

"But Yuki!" Mitsuki cried.

"No buts. I am a shinigami, doomed to forever wander the earth, colleting souls and complete my missions."

"Yuki…"

"Forget about him," Ryuichi stuck his tongue out at his partner. "Let's go. You have a date right?" Ryuichi's eyes keened onto Mitsuki. Mitsuki open her mouth but Ryuichi interpreted her. "You don't have to ask how I know, I just have an eye for these things, you know?"

The brunette nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

They walked over to the car and got in. Ooshige-san started the car and before they knew it, they were off. But over the smoke of the gas from the car, a shinigami with a dark cloak and white mask stood there. He glaze at the car that just left, his hands tighten into a fist. For a few minutes he stood there, fixed on the route they took. _Hmph, guess they don't know me very well. I don't give up without a fight…_

----------------------------------------------

"Which one do you think looks better?" Mitsuki held up two outfits. One was a pink tank top with a black shirt over top and a matching pink skirt. The other one was a baby blue tube top and white capris.

"Hmm… now if I was a girl… I would pick… actually, I'm not sure. Guess I'll just have to try them on and see which one I look more feminine in," Ryuichi joked, lazily lying on Mitsuki's bed.

Mitsuki just shook her head and sigh. "Boys…"

Mitsuki took off to the bathroom to change. Mitsuki started to hymn her new song she wrote. She closed her eyes and started to spin around, imagining her and Takuto dancing in the spot light and then he leans in and-"

"Mitsuki."

Mitsuki's eyes snapped open, in front of her was the masked shinigami; Yuki. Standing right in front of her, in a fouled mood, standing in _front _of her, in the bathroom, (cough) in front of her, where she was changing, half-naked at the moment…

"AHHH!!!" Slap.

Ryuichi opened his eyes at the sound of Mitsuki screaming and a slapping noise. Suddenly Ryuichi realize that something must be wrong and headed straight for the bathroom…

"Mitsuki, are you-all… right…" his voice trailed off when he saw Mitsuki only in her undergarments. He could felt his cheeks burning like crazy. "Mitsuki…?"

Mitsuki wasted no time slapping the other shinigami as well. Violent? Very.

----------------------------------------------

"Geez guys, really. Use common sense," Mitsuki scolded at the two shinigamis after kicking them out and getting changed.

"Well you didn't have to slap me," Yuki shot her a deadly glare.

"Your own fault," Mitsuki blushed. "It's a good thing Obaa-san and Tanaka-san are out today, cause I don't feel like lying to anyone about anything anymore. Anyways, Takuto's gonna be here any minute so see ya."

"Wait just one minute," sneered Yuki, stopping the girl. "You're not going anywhere tonight."

"Yuki, just let her go. Geez, I'm starting to think you just don't want her to be around Takuto-kun because _you_ like Mitsuki," Ryuichi said lazily.

"What? Ew! Humans and Shinigamis? Don't make me laugh. Shinigamis aren't supposed to feel emotions, just complete their jobs and that's what I'm doing."

"Sigh, fine, then you leave me no choice," Ryuichi said sadly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuki eyed him as Ryuichi came up to him.

"Well," said Ryuichi rubbing his chin. Suddenly he grabbed Yuki and forced him down on the ground. "Got'cha!"

"What!" Before he knew it, Ryuichi has tied a rope around him, preventing him from escaping. Yuki struggled to break free but he couldn't. "What the heck is the thing? I can't go through it."

"Whoa, amazing!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

"I know, eh? Its special rope I got from the shinigami world, just in case I need it to tie little Yuki down," Ryuichi smirked. "Well, well. There is an advantage for being older, isn't there?"

"Damn you," cursed Yuki, who was still struggling.

"Calm down," Ryuichi's face lighten once again. "I'll free once Mitsuki's date is over. Okay?"

"Hell no! Free me now before you get in big trouble!"

_Knock-knock_

"Oh, I think Takuto's here! Come on!" Mitsuki exclaimed.

"See ya, Yuki!" Ryuihci waved good-bye and went over to the door with Mitsuki, ignore the harsh words his partner is flinging to him.

----------------------------------------------

"Wow, you look amazing," Takuto exclaimed, looking at the fourteen year old brunette. She wore a baby blue tube top with a pink vest and the white capris. She also had a necklace around her neck and her hair was down loose.

"Thanks!" Mitsuki blushed, taking hold of Takuto's hand as he lead them to his car.

"Aww, young love," Ryuichi took a deep breathe and smiled then he just laughed. "I crack myself up… Oops, better caught up to them before I loose sight of them.

Ryuichi flew up to Takuto's blue car. Mitsuki and Takuto were chatting about. Ryuichi carefully slide into the car, without interrupting their conversation.

"I've love to!" Mitsuki's eyes glittered.

Takuto smiled and laughed. "Very well. Come by tomorrow at the studio. It's being recorded at ten, I'll be waiting."

"Okay!" Mitsuki giggled.

A few minutes have gone by and Mitsuki talked to Takuto about some stuff two years ago, you know, stuff to try to make him regain his memories. Ryuichi sat by and watched. A smile formed on his face. _It's nice. Nice to see them together. I wonder though… What was _my_ life like when I was still alive? I wish there was a hint of some kind, a clue, even a small out. Just something! _Ryuichi looked at Mitsuki, just stared at her. Then the image of Full Moon formed in his head._ Maybe I just did. Full Moon… every time I look at her… I feel this ache in my crest, like I'm being stabbed. But why? All I know is… this girl… Full Moon… has something to do with my past-_

"We're here!" Takuto announced, parking his car. Ryuichi got a one way ticket back to reality. He sighed. _Oh well, I'll figure it out later._ Ryuichi got out of the car along with Mitsuki and Takuto. It was one of those fancy restaurants. Ryuichi gave a weird look before gliding up to Mitsuki.

"Hey."

Mitsuki looked over and smiled at him. A waitress greeted them and led them to a table near the windows, already set up with beautiful candles, already lit up. Mitsuki looked amazed. "Wow…"

"I've thought you'd like it," Takuto kindly help Mitsuki get seated and sat at his only chair. It was just the two of them, in a part of the restaurants, away from everyone else.

"I love it, thank you," Mitsuki curled a piece of her hair around her finger. That made Takuto grin like an idiot.

"N-no prob."

They sat there, talking and eating. Ryuichi sighed. "I wish I can eat too, looks good."

"Is food all you can think about?" A cold voice rang through the cozy warm room.

Both the surprised Ryuichi and Mitsuki turned to be faced with a young and beautiful girl, an angel almost. Her hazel eyes fell upon Ryuichi coldly but the light around her makes her eyes soften even though they didn't.

"A-Aiko," Ryuichi manage to grasp out her name, blushing furiously.

Mitsuki quickly turned back to Takuto, only half-listening to him this time.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing your job," she hissed dangerously. "Your job is to make sure Kira-san doesn't fine out about his past, isn't it?"

"Well-"

"If it is, then why are you just standing here doing nothing?" she asked, still the coldness was in her voice.

"I just- er… please-"

"I don't want excuses," she said. Making it clear enough for him.

"Aiko…" his eyes were half close and his face was redder than before. There she was, the love of his life (death?), standing there and he couldn't say three words without stuttering. _The time to act is now!_ He took a deep breath and… "I… I love you Aiko!"

Aiko jumped back in shock. So wasn't expecting that. A slight bit of colour appeared on her face but she just shook it off. "Pathetic, shinigamis' can't lo-"

But before she could finish, Ryuichi lunged himself onto Aiko and _kissed_ her passionately. Aiko's eyes flew up widen as she felt his lips press onto hers and his tongue in her mouth. It was slimy and wet and she hated it immediately. She tried to struggle and break free but Ryuichi's grip was too strong. He bit her lips and pressed harder, she couldn't breathe. Not that it matter since she's already dead. Aiko could feel tears staining her face. _I've had enough! _She use a bit of her shinigami powers to attack him and loosen his grip, just enough for her to break free. She grasp for air, holding her hands between her neck breathing heavily. Ryuichi's eyes were fixed on her. He didn't say anything, just stared. Aiko gave him a deadly glare and turned away in heavy blush. Just then she saw Mitsuki, staring as well, mouth half-open, blinking. Takuto just looks confused.

"Kouyama-san?" Takuto waved his hand over Mitsuki's face, trying to get her attention.

"Wha? Oh I'm so sorry!" Mitsuki apologized quickly. _This is so embarrassing. _"I'm so sorry, I guess I just wasn't-"

"It's alright," Takuto half-smiled. "You're not feeling well. It's understandable. Come on, I'll take you back now."

"But-"

"It's okay, don't worry."

Mitsuki look down, even more embarrass now than ever. She slowly look over at Ryuichi and Aiko. They were still quiet, no one said a thing yet. Finally Aiko broke the silent.

"Just what on earth do you think you were doing?" Aiko hissed, so angry yet she was crying.

It took Ryuichi a few breaths to reply. He repeated what he said before. "I love you Aiko."

"Well you didn't have to kiss me!" she shouted, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Yes I did," Ryuichi looked different tonight. He wasn't happy or smiley or anything like that. He looked sad… "That's how I really feel about you."

But Aiko didn't give the poor boy any sympathy. She was really, really angry but still a hint of sadness in her voice. She held a hand to her lips "I didn't want this to happen."

"Huh?" Ryuichi looked straight at her and floated a tiny bit over to her.

"That… was my first…" Aiko held her breath, she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Kiss?" Ryuichi finished it for her. He bit his lips, glancing away from her. Aiko didn't answer, knowing it was pretty obvious. Finally he smiled. "That's not true. I won't believe that. You're every guy's dream girl-"

"I was different now from when I was a human," Aiko shouted, forming a fist. "No guy would have acknowledged me back then. Wait, let me rephrase that, _no one_ acknowledged me back then. You wouldn't even look at me if you were back in my time zone."

"That's not true," he shook his head.

"What do you know?!" With that, she left without turning back to the guy who gave her, her very first kiss.

----------------------------------------------

_Everything's just so… I can't even find the right words anymore. _After witnessing what just happened, she couldn't bring herself to talk to Ryuichi nor Takuto. She looked over at Takuto, his eyes focus on the road. Then she looked at Ryuichi, who lay there in the back, eyes cast down, no smile on his face. Mitsuki gripped her white capris until it wrinkled. Finally the car stopped but Mitsuki didn't get out. She just sat there, almost crying. Takuto touched her hand gently.

"Come on," Takuto said quietly, leading them to Mitsuki's house. They stopped at the door and Mitsuki opened it slowly. She looked back at Takuto.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Sigh, you don't have to keep apologizing to me. It's okay, really," he stroked her head. "Don't worry. Let's do it again sometime!"

It took her a few seconds to clue into what he just said. Mitsuki smiled and wiped her tears and hugged him. Takuto smiled, holding her even closer, close to his heart.

"Well I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow," Takuto smiled and released Mitsuki from his embrace.

"Same, by-" But before Mitsuki could finish he good-bye, Takuto reach down and planted a small kiss on Mitsuki's cheek. He smiled and left, leaving the fourteen year old shocked, flushed, and smiling, for this has been one of the best nights in a long time.

----------------------------------------------

**Akisame: **Done! Finally. Gotta be my longest one yet! Well I'll leave you hanging here for a bit while I update my other stories.


	9. Transfer Student, Big Dilemma!

**FMWS II**

Here's some stuff coming up, it's just a rough idea. (To owe up for the time I didn't update. Though I might cut some of the randomness out…)

- Chapters 9 - 14 (summer) Random stuff

- Chapters 15 - 18 Yuki/Takuto stuff (wink wink nudge nudge)

- Chapters 19 - 23 (autumn/halloween) More Random Stuff

- Chapters 24 - 27 (winter/Christmas) Ryuichi stuff

- Chapters 28 - 32 (new year's) Randomness!

- Chapters 33 - 35 (valentines) Aiko stuff

- Chapters 36 - 40-ish (spring) The end

**Disclaimer:** Not own Full Moon

----------------------------------------------------

**Transfer Student, Big Dilemma!**

_Sigh… Things were so… magical last night… Though I guess it wasn't for those two._ Mitsuki bit her lips, strolling along to school. Her large brown eyes glazed up into the soft blue sky. Suddenly Takuto's face formed on one of the clouds. A streak of red flashed across Mitsuki's face as she shook it off. Mitsuki's hand touched her cheek, the spot where Takuto kissed her last night. _Takuto…_

"Mitsuki-chan!"

Mitsuki snapped back into reality and turned her head to be faced with a black haired girl. Mitsuki smiled. "Good morning Tomoe-chan!"

Tomoe smiled back at her but suddenly frown. "Your face is a bit red, are you okay?"

"Wh-what are you talking about!?" Mitsuki exclaimed. "There's nothing wrong with me, I'm okay, really! Well look at the time, better get moving, cya!"

Mitsuki started to run away from her friend. Tomoe smiled. _There's definitely something going on here._

----------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Mitsuki-chan! Tell us!" Emi begged.

"Yeah! It's about a guy isn't it?" Tomoe asked, leaning over to Mitsuki.

"Maybe about Eichi-kun!" Wakana giggled.

Mitsuki blushed and hid her face in her arms. "Stop that you guys! And it's not about Eichi-kun!"

Mitsuki and her friend were inside there classroom, waiting for class to start but after Tomoe came by told them what happened…

"But you didn't say it wasn't about a guy," Kumi elbowed her and smiled.

"You guys are so mean!" Mitsuki pouted, blushing madly from under her arms.

Tomoe, Emi, Kumi and Wakana all began to laugh out loud. Suddenly the teacher came in. "Now class, settle down."

The girls stopped laughing and got to their seats. The teacher waited for them to quiet down before continuing. "Okay before we begin, there is a new transfer student coming in. Kitmuia-san, please come in."

All eyes were on the door as it opened and a girl with long orange hair came in the classroom. Mitsuki's eyes widen and her mouth intently fell. _O.M.G.…_

"Aiko! With are you doing here!" Mitsuki stood up and pointed at the new transfer student.

"Mit-mitsuki-chan…? Are you okay?" Tomoe whispered to her.

The girl just blinked but smiled. "I think you got the wrong person. I'm Kitmuia Kayo, it's nice to meet you."

"Kouyama-san," the teacher gave her a look, causing Mitsuki to fall back in her seat. "If you are finish here, I would like to start today's lesson."

"Yes Sensei," Mitsuki replied as Kayo took a seat right_ beside_ her.

----------------------------------------------------

"What was that all about Mitsuki-chan?" Tomoe asked sounding worried.

"Nothing, I just… I don't know…" Mitsuki bit her lips. "It's just something about her, I just don't like her. That's all."

"Well I don't like her much ether from what I've seen so far," Kumi added.

"Huh?" Mitsuki blinked.

Wakana tiled her head to her left, over to the group of guys… and Kayo. She held up a hand to her mouth, giggling. For a slit second, Kayo glaced over at Mitsuki and it sended shivers down Mitsuki's spines.

"I can't believe her!" Emi cried. "I really don't see that those guys see in her!"

"Even Machida-kun is over there as well-!" Wakana exclaimed without thinking but then covered her mouth after seeing Kumi's face sadden. "Bu-but I'm sure he just curious about her, we all are, nothing going on over there…"

"I'm need to go to the washrooms," Kumi stood up and walked out the class, leaving her friends worry even more.

----------------------------------------------------

_Why, why?! _Kumi splashed her face with the cool tap water. She forced herself to look in the mirror. Black hair, brown eyes, pale face… kinda plain looking… Kumi bit her lips, trying to hold back the tears from coming out. _It's no wonder why Machida-kun was hanging around Kitmuia-san, I don't blame him. She gorgeous… it's unfair! _

Kumi splashed the mirror with water in anger. The water dripped down the mirror, revealing the sweet face of Kayo. "Sagimiya-san…"

Kumi's eyes widen and she covered her eyes and ears. "No! Go away!" Kumi turned away from the mirror, panting. Just then she spotted a pair of shoes in front of her. Kumi forced herself in look up at the person standing there. It was none other than Kayo.

"Oh… I'm sorry," she blushed. "I saw you run out of the class and I thought I check on you but maybe that wasn't a good idea…"

Kumi's face redden. _OMG! That wasn't an illusion!?! _"No, no! I'm the one who's sorry! I… I just need to be alone for a bit…"

"Oh okay," Kayo smiled. "But if you ever need someone to talk to-"

"I got my friends, thanks," Kumi spoke more coldly than she intended to.

"Um… okay…"

"Kumi-chan!"

The two turned to the doors as Mitsuki, Tomoe, Emi and Wakana burst through the doors, landing on each others.

"OWW! Get off of me!" Tomoe cried, being the one at the very bottom.

"Oops, sorry Tomoe-chan!" Mitsuki and the others got up and helped her up as well.

"Are you alright?" Kayo walked into their little moment.

"Of course I am!" Tomoe exclaimed but her voice suddenly dropped into curiosity. "By the way, why are you here?"

"Checking up on Sagimiya-san," she smiled.

"C'mon guys," Kumi walking away from Kayo to her friends. "We're gonna be late."

"But there's still fifteen minutes left," Kayo pointed out.

"…" Kumi didn't say anything but left. Everyone but Kayo and Mitsuki followed.

"I wonder why she hates me already," Kayo sighed.

"I wonder," Mitsuki sighed but then turn and face the red head. "Okay Aiko, what's your game?"

Kayo blinked innocently. "I really don't know what-"

"Don't play games with me!" Mitsuki hissed. "Stop pretending Aiko!"

"Kouyama-san…" Mitsuki gave her a frightful glare but Kayo still continued. "You must have mistaken me for someone else. There is at lease one person who looks exactly like you. I really don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry but please, I just wish to be accepted among my peers."

Mitsuki paused for a long time but she sighed and bowed. "I'm sorry Kitmuia-san… but-!"

Kayo eyes shot up and looked into Mitsuki's. "If I find out you _are_ Aiko-"

"I'm not, don't worry," smiled Kayo.

"Alright, I'll see you in class."

"Okay, bye."

Mitsuki walked to the doors but took one last peek at Kayo before leaving.

Kayo waited a minute or two before facing the mirror and pulled out her hand to touch the surface. She sighed. "Humans can be so naïve sometimes."

With that, she left but a single perfectly white feather was left behind…

----------------------------------------------------

"What?!"

"Yeah, she looked so much like Aiko."

Ryuichi looked down, and bang his fist against the wall. "What's going on now? This is my fault. She saw you with Takuto and she must have brought this to the shinigami chief."

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have brought up the subject," Mitsuki apologized. "But Kitmuia-san did say she wasn't Aiko."

"And you believe her?" Ryuichi eyed her.

"Well she kept saying she wasn't and she looked innocent enough and my threat didn't even make her flinch," Mitsuki mumbled.

"Aiko can tell a lie with a straight face, just to left you know."

"But-"

"What are you two mumbling about now," a very angry hiss came from the door as a certain masked shinigami entered.

"Are you still mad?" Ryuichi asked but Yuki's silents gave away a 'duh!' "Geez! I said I was sorry! Besides you did manage to get out eventually!"

"Yeah, eventually!"

"Oh chill out kid."

"Quit calling me that! I'm your Sempai!"

"So, you're still a kid!"

"I'm a lot older than you if we were alive today!"

"But we're not!"

" !"

"Brat!"

"Moron!"

"Pipsqueak!"

"Jerk!"

"Stop already!!!!!!!"

The two shinigamis looked at the brunette, looking very angry. "If you two are gonna shout insults at each other, do it when I'm not around! Geez!"

"Outside?" Ryuichi suggested.

"Bring it."

And the two shinigamis raced outside and started insulting each other once again leaving poor Mitsuki sweatdropping…

----------------------------------------------------

**Akisame:** Sorry, shorter than usual but couldn't find anything to write :(


	10. Love, such a Strange Word

**FMWS II**

**Akisame:** I really, really don't know what to write now so don't mind me if I become a bit random this chapter…

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Full Moon :(

---------------------------

**Love, such a Strange Word**

"I can't believe that guy," complained Mitsuki in her fourteen year old self.

"It's alright Mitsuki, we'll get through some how," Ooshige-san smiled as she drove along to S.E.E.D. Studios.

"Yeah, cheer up! It's not right you to be so down!" exclaimed the happy shinigami.

Mitsuki managed a weak smile. "Thanks."

Once they arrive, they found a certain someone waiting at the doors.

"Ta-takuto…"

Takuto turned his head and smiled at her. "Hey Kouyama-san! Morning!"

"Good morning," Mitsuki blushed.

"Aww!!!!!" Ryuichi whispered in her ear but Mitsuki ignored it.

"I was waiting for you yesterday," Takuto spoke. "You said you would go."

"Oh," Mitsuki bit her lip. "I'm sorry… I just… didn't think you want me to come after-"

"I said it was alright!" Takuto put a hand on her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it… I really wanted you to come…" Takuto flushed a bit.

"I'm sorry, next time."

"Deal!"

"This is so sweet!" Ryuichi smiled. "Now if only something like that could happen to Aiko and me… if only…"

---------------------------

"Ryuichi…" Aiko combed her long silky hair with her delicate fingers. She gazed up into the skies of the Shinigami world. Suddenly she frowned. "Ah! Why can't I get that idiotic mutt out of my head!"

"I think you got a little something for that guy," a voice full of mystery and laughter spoke.

Aiko's eyes shot up straight into the eyes of the one and only Rio Izumi.

"That's obscured!" hissed Aiko. "And shouldn't you be getting back to work!?!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Izumi tsked at the princess. "You shouldn't hide your feelings, it would only make you colder."

"Shut your trap, what do you know?"

Izumi sighed and shook his head. He walked over to her and lifted up her chin. "Really Princess, you should smile more often. Others think you would look much cuter if you did." Izumi smiled at her.

"Others huh? Don't tell me you're one of the 'others' 'cause I'm not interested in anyone!" snorted Aiko.

Izumi laughed. "Of course not. I only have eyes for one…"

Aiko showed no pity. "It's too bad your little girlfriend is gone."

"Cold as ever," Izumi mumbled and turned to leave but stopped. "Don't let yourself be swallowed by the shadows of your past. Open your eyes before it's too late."

Izumi left her speechless as he flew off into the distance.

_Before it's too late huh? _Aiko's eyes casted down. _It was already too late to begin with…_

---------------------------

"Wow, an accident huh?" Mitsuki sadden. "It must be so hard to forgot all the wonderful memories got had over those years."

"Yeah," Takuto said and took a slip of his drink.

The two lovebirds were sitting outside under a sakura tree. Ryuichi has left them to there privately and they were just chatting.

"I hope they will come back to me soon," Takuto sighed.

"I hope so too," Mitsuki smiled at him. _I really hope so…_

"Hey," Takuto touched Mitsuki's hand.

Mitsuki felt a streak of red cross her face. "Y-yeah?"

"Want to go to the beach soon? Summer is coming up soon. It'll be nice," Takuto smiled at her.

"I'd love to," Mitsuki smiled back, flushed all over. _Hopefully this summer I can bring your memories back._

---------------------------

"Why do I have to do all these paperwork!?" Aiko whined, sitting in a desk full of paper as blonde shinigami kept stacking more on top.

"You just asked for some work to be done and Erimoko-san had business to take care of with the chief so there's no one left to take care of this," she replied as she finished stacking. "All of these needs to be read and stamped with approvable and since you are the princess, your approvable will be most tolerable, second to the chief of course. All of this needs to be done by sundown today. Good Luck!"

She left her there and closed the door. Aiko made a face. "This sucks…"

---------------------------

"Hmmm… wonder where he is," Ryuichi muttered to himself. The dog shinigami had returned to the shingami in search of his partner, hoping to convince him to change Mitsuki into Full Moon. "God, what an annoying guy he is…"

Ryuichi rubbed the back of his head in frustration. Then he took off into an office building. He moved swiftly and quietly down the halls, hoping to avoid any conversations and notice of why both Yuki and Ryuichi are in the shingami world and no one is looking after Mitsuki. "Where the hell is he geez!"

He mumbled angrily, without looking where he was going and opened one of the doors of the office and walked in.

"Ry-ryuichi!?! What the heck are you doing here!?"

His eyes opened to find the red hair sitting in the desk full of stacks of paper. "Aiko? What are you doing here?"

"Working, duh! What does it look like I'm doing here? And I asked you first so answer!" she barked out an order to him.

"I was looking for Yu-" he paused, not wanting to give away that fact. "Yu…you."

"Me?" Aiko blinked. "Why? And you should be doing your job now instead!"

"Yuki got it covered!" Ryuichi smiled and glided over to her.

"You don't get it do you!?!" Aiko's temper rose.

"Guess what?" he asked, tiling his head cluelessly.

"Idiot," she murmured to herself, she sighed and explained. "Why do you think the chief assigned you, an amateur and Yuki, an experienced shingami to go and keep an eye on one girl?"

"Um… because… two is better than one?" Ryuichi smiled like an idiot.

Aiko did an anime fall. "No! God you're stupid… Because the chief thinks Yuki can teach you a thing or two about how shingamis are suppose to be like! He wants you to learn from Yuki. Shingamis like you are a disgrace, so that's why you need to learn how to act accordingly and appropriately. So run along now. I'm busy!"

Ryuichi didn't leave, but did blink for a second then his lips formed into a smiled and he burst out laughing.

Annoying, Aiko shouted at him. "Wh-what's so funny! I was serious!"

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" Ryuichi was now on the floor in pain from laugher.

"Ryuichi-dono you jerk, stop that!"

"Sorry, it's just… well you look so cute like that, it was hard to believe a word you just said."

"Excuse me," Aiko flushed. _Cute?_

"C'mon, let's spend sometime together!" suggested Ryuichi, giving her a wink.

"You can't be serious," said Aiko. "I got work to do! And even if I was free, I wouldn't date you even if you're the last creature out there."

"That's cold…" sniffed the shingmai.

"Now scram."

"Okay! And you're coming with me!" exclaimed Ryuichi excitedly. He grabbed her wrist the pulled her towards the doors.

"Let me go!" Aiko cried.

"Don't be such a party pooper!" he gave her the cutest smile she ever saw, causing her to stop resisting for a second. Ryuichi took this opportunity to lift her up into a bridal style and flew out the windows.

"Ryuichi! Put me down!" Flushed and angry but she couldn't help but hold on tight to him.

"Don't worry," Ryuichi insured her. "You won't regret this!"

While back at the office…

"Aiko-sama, I've brought some more pa-" the secretary paused and looked around. "Aiko-sama? Geez, when she said she didn't like paperwork, I didn't think she would abandon her work! Where did she run off to now?"

---------------------------

"Just where are we anyways?" Aiko's arms were crossed and she gave him 'the look'.

"We are _not_ lost," Ryuichi assured her. "We're just…"

He looked around, there were trees EVERYWHERE… some bushes and rocks too…

"… In a forest!" he exclaimed happily.

"I see that Obvious-san," Aiko rolled her eyes. Aiko looked around. _This place sure is gloomily… There's something about this place that gives me the creeps…_

"Let's go this way!" He pointed to the left… into an even creeper place.

"Let's not," Aiko walked away, retracing their steps.

Ryuichi gave her a weak smile and walk over to the princess. He picked up one of her hands with both of his hands and lifted it to his lips. "Aiko, you don't have to worry if you're scared, I'm here for you. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you… 'cause I love you."

Aiko felt her cheeks burning. "I-I…"

"Trust me," he smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. Though Aiko felt frozen, unable to move. She felt her heart beating faster and faster with each passing second. She felt his hot breath on her face as he was about to kiss her, when suddenly Aiko felt something pull her back with sheer force and she fell to the ground.

"Ahh!" she screamed, landing on her back, but that didn't stop there. She felt something drag her along the rocky ground, rapidly as well. Aiko felt pain run though her body and glanced over to her wrists, which were tighten by the things. Vines. Her eyes shot wide open. "No! We're in the Forest of Peril!"

Ryuichi eyes too sprang wide open. "That can't be right! The enchanted forest that's said to devourer anyone who enters?! That's off limits to all! There's no way I could have gone in there without knowing!"

For a moment Aiko couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sure, you have no sense of direction and any brains for that matter."

But she stopped once the vines dragged her even more into the darkness of the forest. She let out a scream of pain. Ryuichi who ignored Aiko's words flew in to rescue her. But he didn't get far before he felt vines grip onto his legs.

"Dammit! Let me go!" Ryuichi pulled, trying to force it to let go but instead it kept on getting tighter. _Damn! If only I had my magic! _He stared at the sky. It was hard to tell with all the trees blocking the sunlight to come through. He guessed it was about four o'clock. _Few more hours till sunset! Why couldn't I get my powers back in the morning!?_

Ryuichi pulled out a knife out of his pocket. He swung it at the vines, cutting it. He freed himself and ran towards Aiko, who was having difficulty using her magic with her hands tied together. He flew at full speed and towards the helpless damsel. He sliced the vines with ease, panting heavily.

"Aiko, are you alright?" he asked looking down at her delicate face. His eyes widen. She was crying. "Aiko! Aiko! Don't cry!"

He picked her up into his arms as she cried on his chest.

"I-I was so scared. I did-didn't no how to act in that situation," she whispered to him, still crying. "I thought…I thought I was going to die again!"

"Aiko…" Ryuichi whispered softly into her ear.

"Ryuichi," she looked into his eyes, which were full of concerned and caring for her. She had to glaze away, she glazed at what's pasted him… more vines coming! "Ryuichi! Look out!"

He reacted as fast as he could but knew he was not fast enough so he pushed Aiko down to the ground and blood spilled everywhere. Aiko's eyes widen and mouth hang open. He was on top of her, deadly pale at the moment. The vines shot at him at full force, right through his body. Only Aiko could just stare in fear.

"Ryuichi… why?" she asked, though she was afraid to.

Ryuichi gave her a smile. "Be… cause… I said… I… pro…tect… you… no matter… what…"

"Ryuichi…" tears filled her eyes. "You… you… you idiotic MORON!"

He couldn't help but smile. "That… may be… but… I'm YOUR… moron…"

"I hate you!" she shouted to him.

"Plea…se…" he panted more heavily this time. "Don't say… that… just when… my days… as a shin…igami… ends-"

"Shut up!" cried Aiko, fierce rage dwell inside her eyes. "You are NOT going to die! And I won't let you! Do you hear me Tatsuko Ryuichi! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE! ESPCIALLY NOT HERE!"

Ryuichi couldn't tell if she was really at him or really concerned. But it felt good, knowing she said SOMETHING nice to him for once.

"I'm… sorr-" his voice trailed away and he fell down, unconscious, perhaps dead… His lifeless body fell on top of the princess, she felt tears sting her vision.

"No! Ryuichi, wake up! Or I won't forgive you!" Aiko cried, shaking him. She removed the body from on top of her to the ground beside her then wipe the tears from her eyes and looked straight at the vines, which are really for another attack. "I won't forgive you for this!"

She used her magic and summoned up a beautiful crystallized sword. "You will pay for this!"

The vines when straight are her vital spots, though they did not know how well she really was at her job. She slice the vines like a hot knife though butter but they kept on coming. Eventually, Aiko started to feel tired from fighting. _No! I mustn't give up! _She looked over at the bloody body of the young shinigami. _For you, I must be victorious. _Her eyes shot back to the devious plants and sprang at them once again but unfortunately this time they strike back and knocked her into a giant tree. Aiko felt her body weaken, so tired she couldn't get up again. _No… have… to… _Tears suddenly flow down her cheeks.

"Ryuichi," she whispered his name, which felt warming for the first time in her life. She then whispered even softer, that she herself couldn't hear so well. "I love you…"

Her tears dropped down slowly until it fell onto her sword. All of a sudden, the sword glowed in a bright, blinding light. Her body felt relaxed and energized, though the vines didn't like it too much… Aiko managed to smile for once as she picked up her sword.

"Die," she hissed and ran forward, with one swing of her sword all the vines seem to shatter… along with the rest of the pathway, clearing an exit out of the forest. Aiko just stared at what happened then ran over to Ryuichi and dropped to her knees.

"Ryuichi, it's all over now," she touched his face, realizing how soft it really was. "So wake up and let's get out of here, 'k?"

Ryuichi didn't reply.

"Please Ryuichi! Wake up!" her voice grew louder. "Please!"

Tears once again fell but he did not answer. Aiko fell on top of him, crying. "Ryuihci! Ryuichi! Please! Just wake up! I'll do anything, just wake up you idiot!"

He didn't answer. "I'll never be mean to you again! You'll always be welcome in my heart, anything Ryuichi! I'll do anything for you. Ryuichi!"

"Even promise to love and devote yourself to me, till the end of time?"

"Anything!" Aiko cried for a second before she stopped and blinked. She looked over at his face. He had one eye open and he was wearing a sly yet cute smile. He was alive… this whole time… "Ry-ryuichi!

"I love you too," he winked at her, ready to burst out laughing.

"Why did you pretend to be dead you idiot! I HATE YOU!" she shouted angrily at him.

"Hey there. I thought you said if I woke up you'd stop being mean to me," he tsked at her.

Burning with rage she slapped him across the face leaving a VERY red mark on his face. "That was when I thought you were gone for good! Why am I even bothering to talk to you anyways?! I'm outta here!"

Aiko stood up and left, but not before giving the dog shinigami a good kick in the shins before leaving.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Aiko! That was mean!" he winced. "I maybe alive but I'm still injured! Aiko! Don't leave! Please!"

But Aiko just ignored him and walked out of the forest from the path she created, muttering "Idiot" under breath. Leaving him to bleed there for a while.

---------------------------

**Akisame: **Well how was it? Review please! Anyone thought he actually die? lol Well next chapter is the Yuki/Takuto arc! Can't wait to start on it. It should be about three chapters or so. You'll have a major surprise waiting in the end! Bye for now! )

**Arc Preview:** Time for some fun in the sun! Summer is here and Mitsuki is itching to start spending more time with Takuto. Too bad Yuki keeps interfering, especially when Mitsuki is trying to restore him memories using pictures and the music box. But suddenly Yuki takes a turn for the worse and started threatening Mitsuki (and actually hurting her!) to shut up. When Takuto starts realizing something strange is going on and can sense presents of the shinigamis! Will he finally get his memories back? What will happen to now? And especially when Yuki's mask finally takes a turn for the worst and breaks…


	11. The Cave

**FMWS II**

**Akisame:** It's been a while since I've updated, I just realized (me n.n; ). I'm sorry! Well I should be able to update more frequently now that's school's finished -cheers silently in head-

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Full Moon… -cries-

---------------------------------------

**The Cave**

"Wow! That's so romantic!" awed Mitsuki, laying on her belly, listening to Ryuichi tell her about what happened to him in the Shinigami World. "I think you two would make such a cute couple!"

"Really?" Ryuichi grinned idiotically, scratching his cheek. "Me and Aiko, Aiko and me…"

"You don't realize how stupid you look right now, do you?"

And the moment was spoiled once again…

"There's nothing wrong with falling in love!" Ryuichi protested, shouting angrily at his partner.

"I never said falling in love was wrong," Yuki snorted. "And why would you like that overly spoiled, pampered princess anyways?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ryuichi asked, shooting a glare at him. "It wouldn't hurt for YOU to falling in love once and a while, unless you heart is made out of coal."

"Idiot, we're dead. We don't have organs anymore," Yuki replied darkly.

"Yuki, please," Mitsuki tried to calm them down. "You both have different perspective of the world-"

"Shut the hell up mortal," Yuki hissed. "Outsiders need to stay quiet."

"Don't talk to Mitsuki like that!" Ryuichi barked, lunging into him fiercly.

"Pathetic little fool," Yuki murmured, grabbing his fist and throwing him backwards into a wall.

"Stop, please!" Mitsuki cried but obviously, he didn't listen as he stepped closer to his already bruised partner. "PLEASE!"

Suddenly Yuki stopped and turned to face the fourteen year old. The room was silent expect for the heavy breathing from Ryuichi. Mitsuki blinked nervously. Yuki, however, didn't move, just stared at her.

"Yu-Yuki…?" finally Mitsuki manage to utter his name.

"You sound just like her," he said under his breath and flew out the window.

"Yuki, wait! Who do I sound like?" Mitsuki cried out after him. "Yuki…"

---------------------------------------

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Ooshige-san smiled, glazing out over to the beach up ahead. "I can't believe summer came by so fast!"

"Yeah," Mitsuki agreed, with Ryuichi by her side. The warm summer breeze blew through her hair and she smiled. "It's such a beautiful day today, I can't wait to perform here- Takuto!"

Sure enough, Takuto was standing over by once of the stores, wearing a navy shorts and a white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, waving over to them.

"Hey!" he ran over to them and stopped in front of the brunette. "Hey Kouyama-san."

"Hey Takuto," Mitsuki flushed, but it wasn't noticeable due to the extreme heat. Just then, she heard her manager giggle and her face took on a little more colour.

Takuto burst out laughing. "You're so cute."

Ooshige-san smiled. "I get I'll leave you two alone for awhile. Don't be late, 'k?"

"Okay…" Mitsuki replied timidly from embarrassment. She looked up at him, and he was staring at her. He smiled.

"Want to take a walk?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded and Takuto took her hand. The two love birds walked over to the sand and towards some caves.

But in the distance, someone wasn't very happy…

---------------------------------------

"It's sure a nice day today," Mitsuki said, glazing out into the ocean.

Takuto laughed. "That's about the fifth time you said that today."

Mitsuki flushed. "Re-really?!?"

He nodded and smiled as they approached the caves. "Want to go in?"

Mitsuki nodded excitedly. "Sure! Sounds like fun!"

And Takuto took her hand and lead her into the unknown cave. Though, creeping a steady pace behind, someone, or some_thing_ followed quietly. "You think you can do as you please don't you?" The voice hissed quietly and began following once again.

---------------------------------------

"Are you sure it's not dangerous?" Mitsuki asked, unsure when walking through the rock walls surrounding them.

Takuto laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. Quit worrying, if it wasn't safe, then the entrance to the cave would be closed off already."

She couldn't help but sigh, she was already in the cave, no turning back now. But she couldn't shake the idea that something bad is going to happen… soon. Mitsuki glaze up ahead, the tunnel was becoming much more narrow and soon only one person could go through at a time. Wanting to break the mood, she spoke up. "Takuto, can you remember at all about your past?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Kouyama-san, would you mind filling me on a bit of it? I'm always wondering what my past was like, what kind of person I was and all the things I've done in that time."

Mitsuki nodded, smiling. She paused for a second. "Well, you've done some pretty… _abnormal_ things." _How am I suppose to tell him he commited suicide and turned into a shinigami?_

"Abnormal?"

"… Abnormal."

"That's not helping," Takuto said, leaning through the tunnel.

"You loved to sing, in fact you were in a band!" Mitsuki replied. "Lead singer!"

"That's more like it," he smiled at her. "But that doesn't seem abnormal, what do you mean by _abnormal_?"

Mitsuki hesitated. "I'm not sure you would believe me…"

"Can't know unless you try, what is it?" He stopped and looked over at the fourteen year old.

"Well… what if I say you…com- AH!" Mitsuki screamed in surprised at the ceiling caved in and force Mitsuki and Takuto to move away from each other.

"Kouyama-san!" Takuto shouted, running over to the now newly formed wall that separated the two. He peeked through a hole in the wall. "Kouyama-san, are you alright?!?"

Mitsuki slowly sat up in pain. "Ye-yeah… I think… What happened?"

"I don't know how this could have happened," Takuto slammed his fist into a wall.

"Takuto…" Mitsuki watched through the hole as Takuto was enraged with anger.

He took a few deep breathes, trying to cool himself down. Then he turned towards Mitsuki. "Kouyama-san, go back the way you came."

"But what about you?!?" Miksuki asked, afraid of losing him… again.

"Don't worry, there should be some other route here to take," he replied. "I'll meet you out."

"How do you know there's one? What if you get lost here forever!?!" Mitsuki started to panic. "What… if I don't ever see you again…? I'm not leaving you here!"

"No," Takuto shook his head. "You have to go. I don't want the ceiling collapse again, this time, blocking your exit. Please Kouyama-san, I don't want anything to happen to you… Go!"

Without another word, Takuto ran off.

"Wait!" Mitsuki called out to him, but it was no use. "Please… don't go… why? Why did this have to happen?!? WHY?!"

"You know why," hissed an icy cold voice in her ear.

Mitsuki spun again into the mask of a shinigami. Mitsuki could feel goose bumps all over her skin just by his presences.

"Hello Kouyama Mitsuki," he spoke in a very shivering voice. "So you think you can abandon me, all alone back there while you go make my job harder for me?"

"I-I," Mitsuki stuttered, unsure of what to say. Suddenly something shot through her head. "Wait a minute! You wouldn't be any chance…" Mitsuki eyes glaze towards the caved in ceiling.

Yuki smirked. "All I did give it a _little_ thump on the ceiling and well… It just fell."

"How could you!?" Mitsuki cried.

"How couldn't I?" he asked. "The flower you give him a year ago was to erase his memories so he couldn't turn into a ghost and he was given a second chance. Don't waste his only chance he has left, burdening him with memories he doesn't need."

"Memories he doesn't need!?!" Mitsuki's face soured.

"Don't be so childish."

Mitsuki bit her lip and turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" he asked, following.

"I'm going to find Takuto if it's the last thing I do!"

"He told you to go out and wait for him… that is, if he CAN get out."

"Shut up!" Without thinking, Mitsuki's hand flew up and slapped Yuki across the face, and thumping on the ground was the sound of his mask. Mitsuki grasped.

"You," he hissed, only facing her slightly, showing one of his eyes. It reflected his personality well; cold, hard, emotionless and empty. It made Mitsuki's heart stop for a slit second. He bent down to retrieve his mask and placed it back on his face.

Mitsuki was still in shock. _Yuki's… face… even if it's just one eye… but still I'm curious to see what his whole face looks like…_

"Now come," he hissed.

Hesitating, Mitsuki replied. "No, I got to find him! Please Yuki, please. Even if you are dead, there's always a heart somewhere in there. Please just this one time…"

Mitsuki begged, her eyes full of sadness. Minutes flew by, with Yuki still quiet then finally he sighed. "Fine, you win but just remember this _is_ YOUR fault. If you haven't said anything to him, this would have never happened."

"Thank you so much!" Mitsuki cried, giving the masked shinigami a hug.

"Let go you little- huh?"

For once, Mitsuki listened, smiling. "Thanks."

Yuki blinked, unsure of what just happened. He shook his head and flew off.

"Yuki?" Mitsuki tilted her head in confusion.

"Hurry up, you want to find your previous _lover_, don't you?" he asked emotionlessly.

Mitsuki blushed at the word 'lover'. "It's not like that, we- um… ah- Yuki wait!"

Mitsuki started to run towards him, as he was almost out of sight. _Yuki, thanks. I knew you had a heart somewhere in there._

---------------------------------------

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Mitsuki asked as Yuki lead them deeper into the caves.

"Shut up and just follow," Yuki hissed. "I go here all the time when I was still alive."

"Really?" Mitsuki's eyes lit up, thinking to imagine a little happy Yuki exploring the caves.

"Don't look at me like that geez," Yuki muttered, suddenly he stopped and face a wall. "Here."

"Here?" Mitsuki eyed, looking at solid rock but then Yuki banged his fist against it and the wall came crumbling down. Mitsuki sweatdropped.

"Coming?" the shingami asked as he already entered.

"Ye-yeah…" Mitsuki walked in and followed but also looking back at the fallen fake wall that was there. "Is there more fake walls here?"

"Of course," he snorted. "I made it so it's 'find proof'?"

"'Find proof'? Were you trying to hide from something back then?"

"Yeah," he replied sadly. "Everyone…"

"Yuki…?" Mitsuki's smile faded. "What… if you don't mind me saying… but what was… your past like?"

"…" Yuki paused, then suddenly smiled… but not in a good way. "You really… want to know?"

Mitsuki gulped but nodded, though she did hesitate. Suddenly Yuki disappeared.

"Yuki?" Mitsuki panicked, it was cold, dark and quiet in the caves expect for Mitsuki's heavy breathing and the water dropping slowing one at a time from the ceiling.

"… Living hell…" a cold breath muttered into her ear.

"AHHH!!!" Mitsuki screamed, jumping five feet into the air, only to hear laugher behind her. "YUKI, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!"

Mitsuki's face was flushed as bright as a tomato but she loosens her anger and smiled. _This has got to be the first time I heard his laugh, his REAL laugh. It's nice…_

"What are you smiling at?" Yuki got serious once again. "Stupid little girl."

Yuki started moving once again and Mitsuki sighed. "Something's never chance."

---------------------------------------

"I wonder where she is…" Ooshige-san mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry, she's with Takuto," the preppy shinigami smiled, assuring her there's nothing to be worried about.

"Even though," she paused. "Doesn't the cave go under sea level?"

"It does?" Ryuichi asked. "Well it's not like it matters much… does it?"

Ooshige-san frowned. "If I heard correctly, there's an entrance somewhere in the cave that leads to the sea… and the tide is suppose to rise today…"

All the colour grained out of their faces…

---------------------------------------

"It's getting cold," Mitsuki mumbled.

"Well you should have worn a sweater," he scolded. "It's your own fault."

Mitsuki frown. _Jerk_ Just then she felt something wet on her foot. Mitsuki bent down to feel it… water… "Um… Yuki?"

"Hm?" He glance back at her.

"Um… is there usually water in the caves?" Mitsuki stood up.

"Only when the tides are high," he said coolly and began walking again. "But who would be stupid to go in when they are high?"

"'Only when the tides are high'!?!" Mitsuki sweatdropped.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Yuki…" Mitsuki said his name nervously, looking down at the ground, now covered with water up to her ankles.

"Oh shit," Yuki muttered. "You baka! Why would you go in?!"

"I didn't know!" Mitsuki cried.

"C'mon, you got to get out of here before it gets too high."

"What about Takuto?!" Mitsuki stomp her foot on the ground, indicating she wasn't leaving without him.

"Don't be stubborn!" Yuki yelled at the brunette.

"Well we can't turn back now, we're too deep into the cave to get out, so let's keep going!"

"What would Takuto say if you were in any danger?!" Yuki demanded.

"…" Mitsuki cast her eyes down.

Yuki soften. "Besides, I'm sure he'll find higher ground, its common sense. Don't worry. Let's go, I know another exit close by here."

Without arguing this time, Mitsuki followed quietly.

---------------------------------------

"Should I call the police?" Ooshige-san asked, worried.

"No, I'll go look for them," Ryuichi insisted. "Besides, it's common sense to go to higher ground."

With that, he headed towards the cave.

---------------------------------------

"Common sense huh?" Mitsuki asked. "If it's common sense, why are we going lower?"

By this time the water is almost up to her knees, Mitsuki look down worrily. They were heading down a slope, which made matters worse. Mitsuki spaced out, without noticing she suddenly slipped. "Ahh!"

Yuki turned around. "Just what are you screaming abo- Ah!"

Mitsuki crashed into the masked shinigami, dragging him down on her little rollercoaster ride. Finally the ride seemed to end as Mitsuki suddenly stopped and Yuki when flying into a wall…

"Oww…" Yuki rubbed his head. "Be careful you klutz!"

"I'm sorry," Mitsuki sadden.

In anger, Yuki got up and walked off, much quicker than before.

"Wait," Mitsuki was still on the ground, trying to ignore the pain in her back. She ran and ran but Yuki seems to have disappeared. "Where is he?"

Mitsuki walked and walked for a while, unaware of the time and how high the water had reached her. It was up to her waist now.

_It's getting harder to walk. Should I swim? But I can't see anything! It's too dark. Yuki, where are you? _Mitsuki rested a hand on one of the sides of the wall. _Great… I'm lost… Huh? What's that sound…?_

Mitsuki slowly turned her head, as massive amounts of water came from behind like a tsunami. "Ah!"

Before Mitsuki could react, the wave hit her, dragging her along for the ride as it pulled her down, unable to breathe… drowning…

_Help…_ Mitsuki's vision started to fade as she started to fall into unconsciousness. _Takuto… help me…_

But before she knew it, a pair of strong arms pulled her up and out of the water. Mitsuki sobbed and chocked.

"That was dangerous!" a familiar voice scolded at her.

"Yuki…?" Mitsuki blinked, trying to clear her vision, but even in the dark she could see… it wasn't Yuki. "Takuto!"

Takuto smiled. "I'm glad that you're alright.

Mitsuki wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much Takuto!"

"You're welcome, but on the other hand, you didn't listen did you?" he frowned. "I told you to get out!"

"But I… was worried."

He sighed. "You're so troublesome."

Mitsuki smiled, then she turned around, they were inside a hole in the wall near the ceiling of the cave. She could see the water rushing out, and starting to rise at the same time.

"Come on," Takuto grabbed her hand. "There's an exit out this way, let's go before it gets any higher."

Mitsuki nodded and they both crawled their way through. Suddenly Mitsuki could see light up ahead. She lit up. Finally they were out of the caves. Mitsuki grasped in amazement. On the other side, the sun was slowly setting, and they had a perfect view too. There was a cliff up ahead with a VERY long drop, but railings to prevent from falling. Also a small beach curving downwards from the cliff, it looks untouched, unused. There was no one there, like a private beach.

"Wow…" Mitsuki stared at into the sunset.

"It's gorgeous," Takuto took Mitsuki's hand and lead her down to the beach.

She let her toes into the nice warm summer sand. The two walked side by side, holding hands along the shore. Mitsuki opened her mouth and began.

"_Kowareru hodo no yasashisa wo hada de kanjita,  
Zutto wakaranakatta nukumori,  
Koushite hito wa dareka ni mamorarenagara,  
Ai suru imi wo oboeru."_

"Is that the song you're performing today," Takuto asked. Mitsuki simply nodded. "Well it doesn't look like you'd get the chance now."

Mitsuki giggled. "It's okay, I'm glad I did this instead, it was an interesting experience."

"Good or bad?" Takuto asked.

"Um… both," Mitsuki answered.

"Both?"

"Both."

"_Ooku no kotoba wa iranai tsutaetai kimochi wakaru kara,  
Me wo tojitetemo kakusou to emo hitomi dake wa uso tsukenai,  
Kitto futari wa kotoba yori tashika na ai no katachi wo mitsuketeku."_

"Hey Mitsuki?" Takuto interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, before the ceiling collapsed, what were you saying?" he questioned.

"Oh, that. Well that you com- Ow!"

Suddenly it was like Mitsuki was force back and fell into the sand. She looked up to find a mask staring at her.

"Mitsuki… I knew I couldn't trust you," he hissed.

---------------------------------------

**Akisame:** I'm sorry I didn't update for a while but this should be good enough for all the time I didn't update. 11 pages on Microsoft… Reviews please. I'll have the next one updated like July 13-ish. Going on vacation… finally!


	12. Yuki’s Past and Identity

**FMWS II**

**Akisame:** Here's chapter 12! I managed to get it done while I was on vacation. XD Also I finally got a Full Moon manga! (Canada seriously has no Full Moon mangas, been hurting for them for over two years TT) So I'm happy. ) Anyways, I've been dying to write this chapter, now I can finally get this story going. Like the chapter title says, this is where one spoiler is relieved! (I would have kept it for much later but I need Yuki's identity relieved earlier) Some might be shock, but I did leave LOTS of clues throughout the story. So enjoy!

Song last chapter (forgot to put it in last chapter): Embraced Love by Myco

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Full Moon… -cries-

---------------------------------------

**Yuki's Past and Identity**

Previously…

"_Hey Mitsuki?" Takuto interrupted._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was wondering, before the ceiling collapsed, what were you saying?" he questioned._

"_Oh, that. Well that you com- Ow!"_

_Suddenly it was like Mitsuki was force back and fell into the sand. She looked up to find a mask staring at her._

"_Mitsuki… I knew I couldn't trust you," he hissed…_

The masked shinigami's words stung Mitsuki like a bee. Yuki kept a firm grip on her as he hissed. "I really thought I could trust you, thought you were different, guess I was wrong. You're just like everyone else…"

"Yuki… please," Mitsuki started, struggling to get up but Yuki kept her pinned down.

"Yuki?" Takuto's voice rang out. "Who's that?"

Takuto walked over to Mitsuki and held out a hand, but Mitsuki didn't take it.

"Takuto…" Mitsuki looked at him sadly.

"What's wrong?" Takuto bent down and grab both of her hands and began to pull her up. Though Yuki was still pulling Mitsuki down, making it into a game of tug-or-war. Takuto frowned, pulling harder. "Man, you weren't THIS heavy when I pulled you out of the water. What's going on?"

"Yuki, let go!" Mitsuki cried.

"No."

Mitsuki tried to lift herself off the ground as well but Yuki was a _bit_ too strong. Shinigami powers, you just gotta love them. :)

_Yuki… I'm sorry. _Mitsuki sighed and put on a serious face. "Takuto, a shinigami is keeping me down!"

Both of them let go of Mitsuki at the same time in shock of what she said. By that time, Mitsuki was already half way up but fell instantly back down.

"Ow…" Mitsuki rubbed her head.

"Shinigami?" Takuto blinked in surprised. "Kouyama-san, shinigamis are just mythical creatures, they don't exist."

"Yes, they do! You were one before!" Mitsuki spoke but then, a certain shinigami grabbed her arm.

"You littlebitch," Yuki squeezed my arm to the point where it hurt… a lot.

"Ow! Yuki, please stop!" Mitsuki tried to pull her arm away but it was futile. "Yuki!"

"Kouyama-san, what's wrong?" Takuto rushed over to her. From Takuto's point of view, Mitsuki's hand is on her arm, pulling it. Her eyes held the look of pain. Just then, he saw it, what looks like a hand imprint of her arm, digging deeper into her flesh.

"Yuki! It hurts," Mitsuki was close to tears and Takuto frowned.

"You monster! Get away from her!" Takuto shouted charging into Yuki and knocking him over.

Both Yuki and Mitsuki looked shocked.

"He can see me?" Yuki gasped.

"Takuto, you can see Yuki?" Mitsuki gasped too.

But Takuto shook his head. "'I only saw an imprint on your arm and guessed whatever's hurting you is near, but it was strange, I felt as if I hit something."

"Bastrad," Yuki hissed as Mitsuki went over to embrace him. Yuki stood. "I won't let this off easy."

Yuki started running towards them with a fist really. Mitsuki's eyes widen in horror. "Takuto, look out! In front of you!"

Takuto reacted quickly and somehow, surprisingly, caught Yuki's fist. Takuto landed him own punch on the kid, sending him… and his mask flying.

"Whoa! Taktuo can see shinigamis?!" a voice called out.

Both humans turned to see a familiar bubbly shinigami flying over to them. "Ryuichi!"

"There's another one!?" Takuto stood in front of Mituski protectively.

"I thought you couldn't see them," Mitsuki said.

Takuto kept his eye on Ryuichi while he spoke. "I don't know how but when that guy with the mask tried to attack me, all of a sudden I could see him, faintly, but I saw him…"

"Wow…" awed Ryuichi in amazement. Then Takuto growled at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not an enemy!"

"He's right! Don't hurt Ryuichi!" Mitsuki pleased and he lowered his guard and Ryuichi relaxed.

"So… what happened to that grump anyways?" Ryuichi asked, looking over at his partner who was lying a long ways away, and his mask was knocked further away. Ryuichi's mouth dropped. "Yu-Yu-Yuki without a mask!?!? Holy-"

"Ryuichi! Language!" Mitsuki scolded.

"I'm sorry! But I can't help it! Don't you see?" Ryuichi jumped up and down, pointing at his partner. "It's THEE Yuki, without a mask! He NEVER takes off his mask, not that I know of, now there he is! A helpless kid, without a mask for once! This is an opportunity of a life time!"

"Yuki… mask less…?" Mitsuki tried to picture him without a mask… with no success…

"Probably wears one 'cause he looks like a monster, damn bastrad," hissed Takuto.

The three looked over at the still figure that lay several meters away, helpless and for once… maskless.

A helpless kid, without a mask for once! This is an opportunity of a life time!"

"Yuki… mask less…?"

"Probably wears one 'cause he looks like a monster, damn bastrad."

---------------------------------------

Yuki laid there, absorbing all those words. His eyes were half closed, his mind, in his own little world… His eyes, the look of pure loneliness.

"…'cause he looks like a monster… monster… monster…"

Flashback…

"_Hey you freak! What do you think you're doing!?" A boy yelled at a bruised little kid on the floor, weeping. His long golden blond hair covered his face as he cried under it. "Hurry up and put away the dishes before Mom and Dad gets back!"_

"_Y-yes," he replied, slowly standing up and picking up the dishes off the floor._

"_I said, hurry up you freak!" He hissed at him, violently pushing him into a coffee table full of wine glass. The blond haired boy fell into the coffee table and the wine glass shattered and so did the dishes, cutting the poor boy._

"_What's going on here?!" a feminine voice called out. A woman with dirty blonde hair and a man with a strong built and dark hair came in._

"_Mom, Dad, look what Yuki did! Why do you bother having a klutz into the family?!" the older boy smirked._

"_Yuki," his father gave him the nastiest glare._

_But the little boy just shook his head nervously and pointed to his brother. "Onii-san did it-"_

"_You shouldn't be accusing others chibisuke," a girl older than the two boys walked into the room. "I saw the whole thing! I bet chibisuke did it on purpose to get Katashi in trouble!"_

_Yuki shook his head in fright. "Onee-san… please…"_

_Tears started to slide down Yuki's face, even when it stung him due to the blood, he continued to cry._

"_You tried to get your brother in trouble, how selfish are you," his father grabbed the front of his shirt as Yuki's siblings smirked. "Learn some respect._

_And everything went black._

End of flashback…

Yuki bit his lips of the anger he felt. _Why? What did I ever do? Mother, father, Onee-san, Onii-san, what did I do?!_

Flashback…

"_Look, there's Sheepdog Matokai," a group of elementary students cornered a blond with very long hair._

"_Please… I-I have to go home…" he mumbled softly._

"_What was that? We can't hear you," one girl laughed. "I heard you're trying out for the singing contest Aya Studio is giving out to elementary students, how can you tryout if you can't talk?"_

"_I-I can talk…" he spoke quietly once again._

"_What was that?" A guy asked, putting a cupped hand to his ear._

"_I CAN TALK!" he shouted but then fell instantly to his knees and held onto his throat._

_The whole group began laughing. Then one spoke up. "Oh I guess we forgot, you have throat cancer right? So you can't speak loudly, sorry."_

_Tears started filling up in his eyes._

"_How can you sing of you can't talk loud enough?"_

"_I'm betting Sheepdog Matokai can't sing at all," the kids laughed as the poor kid ran home, crying all the way._

End of flashback…

_I don't deserve this, any of this! _Yuki shouted angrily in his head. He told his body to get up off the ground… but it wouldn't respond and before he knew what happened… Yuki started to cry…

Flashback…

"_Wow, such a wonderful voice," a man smiled upon the blond boy._

_He spun around and smile. "Nii-chan! Aren't you working today?"_

_The black haired guy who came in smiled at him and shook his head. "Canceled, but enough about that, why didn't you tell me you can sing so well? With that voice, you can go far!"_

_The boy's hair fell to cover his flushed face. "Mother, Father, Onee-san and Onii-san said I sound awful and they tell me to shut up every time I sang…"_

_The guy frowned. "You can do so much better with your life. I don't want to see you to get hurt."_

"_I'm fine Nii-chan," he smiled. "You worry too much. It's nothing!"_

_But he was not convinced._

End of flashback…

_That was the only time I was truly happy… with him. _Yuki closed his eyes for a second and breathed. He could hear footsteps drawing near. _If I were still alive, would he still hate me? Would his heart change? I miss him… the only one whoever cared about me. If I weren't so selfish in the first place… maybe, just maybe, I could have saw his smile before I died… instead of his frown…_

---------------------------------------

The three stopped just a few meters away from the masked shinimgai, well unmasked now. They saw that Yuki slowly tried to sit up but his arms were all wobbly.

"Yuki?" Mitsuki's voice rang out.

At that moment, Yuki's heat shot up at the sound of her voice and his hood slid down…

Mitsuki and Ryuichi gasped and their eyes widen in shock, Ryuichi especially as long glorious orange hair cascaded down his back like a waterfall as he turned and face them with tears in his eyes.

Wait, correction _her_ eyes.

Sitting there was none other than a certain shinigami princess…

---------------------------------------

**Akisame:** You didn't expect that how did you? (well probably did since it couldn't be anyone else really) Have anyone noticed that whenever Aiko's there, Yuki isn't? Oh and the biggest club I had to gamble with is Kitmuia Kayo, anyone noticed Kitmuia Kayo is Matokai Yuki but the letters are all mixed up? Lol! Well reviews please!


End file.
